Like a Virgin
by OllyO111
Summary: Harry has a plan, stay a virgin until he graduates. Severus has a plan, sleep with Potter before graduation. Throw in stubborn deatheaters, weary friends, and meddling godfathers and then what? At least they're in love right? Oh dear we are in trouble...
1. Master Plan

**HI GUYSSSSS! DID YOU ALL MISS ME! I know you did don't lie. So, I have been gone so long because I am currently finishing up seven other stories. BUT! While we wait for those oneshots, how bout a Snarry to shake things up a bit? So, based off that brilliant Madonna song, ladies and gentlemen, LIKE A VIRGIN!**

**Notes: I shake a few things up in this one. Sirius and Remus are alive, neither are married to ANYBODY! (That means YOU Tonks.) Dumbledore is dead, and the final battle happened in Harry's sixth year, so we may see a few death eater attacks in this one (wink wink) but no Voldie. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did we all know what Draco and Harry WOULD have been doing in the forbidden forest during first year... *wink wink***

* * *

Harry Potter looked at himself in the mirror of his dorm's bathroom. His seventh year at Hogwarts had begun two weeks ago and so far Harry was off to a good start. Upon learning that Harry could now use magic seeing as he was seventeen, his relatives hadn't participated this summer in the daily beatings that Harry was used to having whenever he was home. So, he had managed a rather peaceful, albeit lonely, summer. When July rolled around he had been taken to the Weasley's for his birthday where he had been reunited with his favorite family and his two best friends.

Now summer was over and Harry couldn't say that he was sad to see it go. Gods Harry had missed Hogwarts. He had easily adjusted to being back in his school; fell back into his usual schedule. Seeing as it was they were seventh years, Harry's entire graduating class had the opportunity of observing their teachers this year and could decide to apprentice one or more of them.

Harry was mostly thinking of apprenticing Defense Against the Dark Arts. First off it was his best subject by far, he excelled above everyone else in his grade. It also gave him the chance to spend more time with Remus, who had come back to teach. When Dumbledore had died last year in the final battle McGonagall had become headmistress. Her first acts were to give Remus his old position and give her old subject, transfiguration, to Harry's godfather Sirius Black.

If all of that wasn't enough, Harry had managed to go two weeks and only lose ten points from Snape and get only four nasty remarks. This was a major improvement. Not only on Snape's attitude, but on Harry's as well. It's much easier to be happy when your crush of two years isn't being mean to you.

No need to go and read that paragraph again, you read it correctly. Harry has in fact had a crush on Sev- excuse me, _Snape,_ ever since the pensieve incident in fifth year. At first he thought it was just pity and sympathy, but soon he began watching Snape. He became infatuated by all of the man's little quirks. How he sucked in his cheeks a bit when thinking, how he was left handed when writing but right handed during everything else, how his head was always tilted up a little, as if in pride of whom he was. What captivated Harry the most however was how his voice was so... _steady._ He never stuttered, never corrected anything he said. His voice never wavered in strength, so perfect that whenever he spoke Harry couldn't be bothered to notice anything around him. The only downside was that Malfoy, noticing this, had taken to dropping foreign ingredients in Harry's potions while Snape was talking.

But Harry could deal with that. He was too happy to be worried about it. You see Harry had a plan... A master plan, unstoppable from any angle. You see in Harry's fourth year he had discovered that he and Neville were the only two Gryffindor virgins left in their year. (Ron had lost it to a girlfriend he had been dating for several months in third year, Hermione had lost it to Victor Krum, the Parvati and Lavender lost theirs to two Beauxbatons boys and Seamus and Dean had lost it to each other.)

This didn't bother Harry much until this discovery caused Neville to go out immediately and have sex with some hufflepuff girl to avoid teasing. For no apparent reason Harry had been slightly offended when he did this, and when the others asked who he, Harry was going to have sex with he quickly told them; no one.

Harry didn't think there was anything at all wrong with being a virgin at fourteen, or fifteen, sixteen OR seventeen for that matter! He didn't see anything wrong with sex either, but he was indignant that people thought being a virgin was grounds enough for someone to be made fun of. So in his fourth year Harry had made a promise to himself that he would not have sex until he had graduated Hogwarts, and still in seventh year he was keeping to his vow.

This is where his master plan comes in. He was going to apprentice two teachers, Remus of course, and Severus Snape. Yup, risky I know, there are so many things that could go wrong already but when you're in love the flaws of everything become blurred. Yes, Harry was going to apprentice Snape, he'd sign up in a week and then have the entire school year to make the potions master fall in love with him, then after graduation, the two of them would make passionate love on a velvet bed covered in rose petals surrounded by candles.

Or at least that's how it went down in Harry's mind.

But really, how could it go wrong?

* * *

Severus sat in his bedroom down in the dungeons drying his hair after a shower. Today was the day that the brats all signed up for apprenticeships. Severus hated having to turn down all of those hopeful students.

It wasted his time.

Every year a group of unintelligent nim-wits decided that they had what it took to be a potions apprentice, and every year Severus proved them wrong. His last apprentice was two years ago and she went home that summer crying after two weeks. Each apprentice got to work with their master's during the school year, and then if the teacher chose, the student could continue their studies during the summer.

Severus didn't have much hope for this year's students either save maybe two or three. Although as far as first months of school went, this one had been rather calm. Longbottom had succeeded in only blowing up one cauldron, Granger had managed to not be as much of an insufferable know it all- Snape scoffed, she was just to busy playing footsie with Weasley under the desks- Malfoy had gotten over himself a little since the end of the war. But without a doubt the most impressive change was that of Harry Potter. He had actually been getting potions correct this year, save the times when Draco added things to his cauldron when he thought Snape wasn't looking. Severus had only been forced to take ten points from the boy for spilling a vile of bat's blood on the second day. What's more is that every time Severus was talking and looked around the room he always spotter Potter sitting in the front row, leaning on his fist, staring back at Severus as though he were the most fascinating thing in the world.

This made things a lot easier on Severus. It's much easier to have a crush on someone when they're not acting like a hormonal teenager...

You know, if you keep doing double takes like that your neck is going to start hurting. What, you think I'm joking? Fine! Read it again it's right there in black and white! Severus Snape has a crush on Harry Potter. Actually, brace yourself... he might have a bit more than just a crush... You see, it all started in Harry's fifth year during those damned occlumency lessons.

Severus had always believed that Potter grew up as a spoiled rotten brat, doted on and praised and treated like a prince. It wasn't until he used occlumency on the boy that Severus saw how wrong he was. He watched in awe as Harry suffered horrible and violent beatings at the hands of his uncle aunt and cousin. He was horrified to see that Harry grew up in a closet, and found that strangely enough he was developing a deep urge to go find the Dursley's and curb stomp them... odd.

After that Severus began to watch Harry more carefully, and began criticizing himself for never seeing it before. The boy wasn't cocky, just confident which in all fairness isn't a bad quality. He always appeared to be thinking about his friends and their feelings, and not as much his own. Severus, much to his horror, found himself noticing things about Potter he had never seen before. Like for example the fact that he bit his bottom lip when thinking, or that when he was out reading books in the courtyard he tied his bangs back so they'd stay out of his eyes. Yes, as much as he'd tried to deny it last year sealed the deal for Severus. When he watched Harry through himself in front of his stupid mutt of a godfather to take the cruciatus curse, and then stand back up with tears falling down his cheeks just to battle with the Dark Lord Severus knew it was a lost cause.

Severus was in l-l-love with Harry Potter. Ouch.

So he had devised a genius plan. Nothing could go wrong. Are you ready for this? So, he would start by recommending the boy for a potion apprenticeship. This would allow him to spend hours on end, and many evenings alone with Harry. It would also give him the chance to seduce Harry gradually, and in a relaxed manner, so as to not scare the boy. You see, Severus' master plan ended as such; have sex with Harry Potter before the end of the year.

What could go wrong?

Naivety is always amusing isn't it folks?

* * *

**YAY! First chapter is done. If you're nice (and review) I'll have another one up before you know it. All flames will be used to heat up Severus' shower. 3**

**OllyO111**


	2. Goodnight lovers

**WOW! I LOVE IT! Six reviews in two hours now THAT is what I call fan fare! And because of it I was inspired to right the second chapter of Like a virgin! You guys made my day! Now KEEP making it with MORE reviews! I want 15 before I update again! That is a threat my pretties! :D**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Harry Potter, If I did then Severus would be giving Remus something else to swallow besides wolfs bane potion. ;)**

* * *

Severus' hands itched as he walked down to the headmisstress' office. Deep breaths Severus don't pass out on us now.

'_I have seen Mr. Potter excel greatly in the past few weeks and I feel that if he sets his mind to it he can accomplish great things in the line of potions.' _

That sounded nice to Severus, not too rehearsed but at the same time serious and thought through. If he wanted the boy to get this apprenticeship he'd have to sell his point to McGonagall. She was not as lenient as Dumbledore had been.

"Twizzlers." He muttered under his breath as he reached the door, walking up the spiral staircase and knocking twice on the oak door.

"Come in." A voice yelled from inside. Severus took a deep breath and entered the office.

Where he promptly froze.

Sitting in seats in front of the headmisstress' desk were none other than Granger, Malfoy... and Potter. Oh goodness, what could be happening _this _time?

"I don't want to intrude upon your little meeting Minerva shall I go?" Severus asked, making as if to move to the door.

"No! No, Severus actually it's almost convenient for you to be here, you see, these three are the seventh years who signed up for two different apprenticeships. Two of them involve yourself." Severus blinked and looked at the three.

Draco was his godson, and wonderful in potions so Severus was sure that he would apply... but Granger and Potter... could it... would he _really_...

Was it going to be _this _easy?

"Draco, I assume that you have signed up to be my apprentice?" Severus asked, looking down his crooked nose at the blonde haired wizard.

Draco smirked. "Of course Professor, it only seemed reasonable. I mean, I knew I could handle it unlike _some _people." He finished with a pointed look to his left. "I've also signed up for an astronomy apprenticeship."

"And you Miss Granger?" She looked startled that Snape was asking her a question.

"Oh! Um, charms and ancient runes." Should've known. Severus turned to look at the final student, and couldn't help but feel disgusted in himself when his breath caught at the sight of those _dazzling viridian eyes..._

Snap out of it man!

"...And you Mr. Potter?" Harry looked at him for a moment before something in his eyes wavered and he turned his head away.

"Defense against the Dark Arts and Potions, sir." Severus smirked at the apparent nervousness.

"Potions Mr. Potter?" He drawled slowly, "I was not aware that you were interested in pursuing this subject?"

'_However I won't argue too much seeing as I'm so interested in pursuing you.'_ He thought to himself.

"Well, I mean... I was thinking of becoming a... a healer sir. And you need to know about curses and medicines so potions and DADA are the best subjects for me to take." Harry looked up at him to see his response. Severus nodded and turned to McGonagall.

"I will accept Draco as my apprentice." He said. Draco smirked and turned to Harry, about to open his mouth and make what we all know would have been a snide comment but Snape cut him off. "And I will also take Mr. Potter as my assistant." Harry's head shot up and he tried to conceal his grin behind a hand. Hermione smiled and squeezed his leg in congratulations.

"Well Mr. Potter, seeing as Professor Lupin recommended you and you have Professor Snape's consent, you are free to go." Minerva nodded Harry out of the room. The boy said goodbye to Hermione before leaving.

Severus decided to wait to leave for a while so as not to draw suspicion.

He lasted seven seconds before dismissing himself and following Potter out the door.

"Potter! Mr. Potter." Severus said, quickening his strides until he was right behind Harry. The raven-haired boy turned around.

"Yes Sir?" Severus took a breath to calm himself before putting on his usual sneer.

"You will be at my office tomorrow evening at nine o'clock sharp do you understand me?" Harry nodded but frowned.

"Would you like me to tell Malfoy as well sir?" Severus scoffed.

"Potter are you really so dimwitted as to believe that I can teach you properly while you're grouped up? No, individually." Hold up... no the light was dim huh Severus? Because surely you didn't just see Harry Potter _blush_ right? Of course not, that's ridiculous.

"Well, are there any problems Mr. Potter?" Harry quickly shook his head.

"That will be fine. I'll see you then Professor." With that he turned and walked away. Severus let out a breath he wasn't aware he had been holding.

"Good night Harry." He whispered into the emptiness.

* * *

Harry ran into the prefect's bathroom and slammed the door closed, locking it behind him and placing up a silencing charm. He groaned as he pulled his clothes off hurriedly and slipped into the hot water sighing.

He couldn't believe it! I mean, it was perfect, you know it... it went perfectly with his plan! Suffice to say phase one was a success. And then! Tomorrow night, just the two of them... things were looking up.

He started thinking stupid things. What am I going to wear tomorrow? Yeah, because Severus is going to care what you're wearing... what do I say?

"Hey Professor!" He said experimentally to the silent room.

"No, that's no good... Hello Professor Snape... Severus, hey! Hehe... yeah, I wouldn't come out of that conversation alive. Hmmm... and calling him Master may be a stretch... well _technically._"

"Talking to yourself dear?" Harry jumped about a foot I the air and spun around to glare at the portrait of the mermaid.

"Eavesdropping eh? Nothing else to do with your... well, life?" He asked, looking down to make sure all important areas were covered.

"I'm a portrait what else am I supposed to do?" She asked incredulously.

"I don't know, go brush your hair with a fork or something just leave me be!" Harry snapped at her. The mermaid 'humphed' and dove into her painted waters.

Harry turned back around and sighed. He had a bigger problem then clothes. Severus' voice was so... perfect. The way it washed over him like a caress.

'_...and I will also take Mr. Potter...' _ and wasn't THAT a lovely little sentence? And because of that sentence Harry now had a literally _bigger_ problem. Don't worry, I mean it the way you're all thinking.

So, as he had done every night over the summer, Harry pretended it was Severus' long fingers, elegant and pale, instead of his own and plunged his hand into the water to wrap around himself, drawing a loud moan from his lips. He sighed as he stroked himself beneath the surface.

"Goodnight Professor." he gasped into the silence.

* * *

**TADA! Did you love it? I DID! Yay for masturbation at the end right! Sooo, you know what else is almost as fun as masturbation? Reviewing my story :D remember darlings, 15. Flames will be used to make that bathroom a little steamier.**

**OllyO111**


	3. The basics

**HEY GUYS! I GOT FIFTEEN REVIEWS! Well, actually I got seventeen! Ok, did any of you read "Mile high club" I'm taking this minute to bitch slap anyone who wrote anything about how long that effing flight was. I GET IT! IT WAS A ONESHOT WRITTEN IN AN HOUR AND A HALF TO ENTERTAIN MY SISTER! NOT SUPPOSED TO BE ACCURATE! So, thanks, because I really needed NINE PEOPLE to tell me how far France is from England, thanks. **

** Ok, I'm better. Flames bug me. ANYWHO! You all seem to like THIS story, so I updated again! My sisters been hogging it for the past two days to watch Buffy the Vampire Slayer... yeah.**

**So without further ado, here it is!**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Harry Potter, if I did then Tom Riddle would have shown Harry another big snake down in the chamber of secrets. *winkwink* :D**

* * *

"You gonna be ok mate?" Harry looked up at Ron and smiled.

"Ron, I'm the one who wanted this I'll-"

"Yeah, and I still don't know why." Ron grumbled, scratching down a bit more on his transfiguration essay. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I wanted this Ron, I'll be fine. Trust me it's just an introduction tonight, nothing big and scary so don't worry." Ron glanced at where Harry was fastening the buttons on his robes.

"Ok, but if you come back emotionally scarred, I call dibs to say I told you so." Harry chuckled.

"Alright Ron, whatever you say." With that Harry stood and walked out of the dormitory.

As he walked down the hallways Harry unconsciously straightened out his clothes and flattened his hair. He knew there was no reason to be nervous about a lesson... but hell just being around the professor made him nervous!

The walk to the dungeons seemed endless, yet when he got there he wished he had more time to prepare himself. He took a deep breath and knocked on the wooden door.

After a few seconds he heard footsteps before the door swung open revealing the potions master.

Hot damn.

Harry thanked every star in heaven for this moment right now, for standing not two feet away from him was Severus Snape, wearing instead of his usual black robes, a dark blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled to the elbows, over top black slacks. And quite honestly if Harry died right now he would have died happy.

"So, Mr. Potter, if you are done _thinking _then would you be so kind as to accompany me to my rooms instead of standing in the hallway looking like a dazed baboon?" Harry nodded and followed the man into the classroom. However, they didn't stop there, Severus continued walking until he reached the front of the room, where a portrait was hanging. In the painting there was a...man per say. Or at least, the body was of a man, but the head was that of a gigantic bird, with flowing silver feathers. Harry had seen it hanging in the office several times, and always thought it was very captivating.

Snape leaned forwards and whispered something to the creature who nodded, before the portrait swung open and Snape marched in side, Harry quickly following.

He stepped into the room and froze. They were now in what Harry figured must be Snape's personal quarters, but it wasn't anything like he had expected.

The walls were a light gray color, like storm clouds. The floor was completely covered in a soft black carpet, that Harry's feet sunk into when he took a step. There was furniture all over the room, a black leather sofa with a matching love seat, situated around a silver coffee table covered with a white tablecloth covering most of it. Three black bookshelves were up against the far wall, completely filled with books and huge tomes. To the left was an empty door frame that lead into a hallway. Through an open door on the wall to Harry's left he could see a blue and white kitchenette. All in all the room was very... serene, and calm in way, but at the same time it felt oddly homely.

"You can take your robes off now Mr. Potter," Harry spun around to look at Snape who was pulling a book off one of the shelves.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked, shocked that his teacher was telling him to strip. (Though not entirely upset about it.) Severus looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Have you now lost the ability to understand simple English as well Potter? It get's rather warm in here, so you may want to take off your outer robes." He said slowly as if explaining to a two year old.

Harry blushed slightly and nodded, quickly unfastening his robe and sliding it off his shoulders, feeling very self-conscious suddenly. He hadn't seen this one coming and so he had worn an old shirt of Dudley's that was too big for him, over a pair of his old jeans which were two small for him. All in all, he felt like crap compared to the Adonis that was standing in front of him.

"Just set it over the sofa." Snape told him, glancing up to look at him. Harry shuffled to the sofa and set his robe over the back.

"Alright," Severus walked over to sit on the love seat across from the sofa and gestured for Harry to do so as well. "As I said earlier this is just an introductory meeting to explain what will be expected from you as my apprentice."

Harry nodded, determined to show his teacher that he was not an incompetent dunderhead.

"As my apprentice, you will be having meetings with me every Tuesday and Thursday. You will also spend your Saturday nights in my quarters, where you will have your own room. I will show that to you later." Harry's head shot up in shock. Did he just hear correctly? He would get to have his own room in Snape's quarters? Maybe even doors away from the man's own bedroom. He gripped his thigh to keep it from shaking in excitement.

Oh no, he saw Severus frown. Clearly the man wasn't that enthusiastic about sharing his home. Well, don't let it get you down Harry! He was just going to have to work that much harder to get the man over the moon about this whole set up!

* * *

Severus gulped as he led Harry into his rooms. This was the first time in three years he had brought a student in here willingly and he was rather nervous, even more so than usual seeing as the student was _Harry._ He had dressed up in a way for tonight, opting to leave his usual robes off and wear something more casual. He had gone with a blue shirt and black pants but by the look he got from Harry he probably didn't look that hot.

He went over to the bookshelf to grab the apprentice's manual for Harry. He paused and looked back at the boy. He was tugging at the edges of his robe slightly. Perfect. What a wonderful opportunity to see the boy in something other than those disgusting school robes. He cleared his throat.

"You can take your robes off now Mr. Potter." The boy looked scandalized... well of course, that was a horrible way to phrase it. Think think think! You have a cover up Severus, use it!

"...It's rather warm in here so you may want to take off your outer robes!" He said in what he hoped was an innocent voice. The boy blushed, (probably embarrassed to be doing this in front of the greasy potions professor) nodded and slipped off his robe. Severus bit his tongue to keep from gasping.

The boy looked absolutely gorgeous without those robes. He was wearing a dark purple tee-shirt that slipped slightly over and down his right shoulder, while his pants were a pair of jeans which clung to the boy's legs deliciously and went to right above his ankles.

"J-just set it over the sofa." Severus told him, hoping Harry didn't notice his stutter.

He sat down on the love seat across from Harry and began to explain to the boy the basics of apprenticeship. When he got to the part about living together over the weekends Harry's head flew up so fast Snape was shocked his neck didn't crack. His hands were balled into fists against his legs and Severus frowned. Of course the boy wasn't happy about having to spend his Saturday nights here when he could be out snogging his boyfriend.

'_Or girlfriend Severus, you don't even know if he's gay.'_

'_If he's not yet he will be when I'm done with him!' _Severus cut off his own internal argument to keep explaining to Harry.

"I will give you a potion to make every meeting, starting with the simplest first year potions and getting more difficult as time goes by. Each meeting will be three hours unless a potion requires more time then that. Once a week you will prepare a potion in front of your class. Mr. Malfoy will be having classes on Wednesdays and Mondays. You will both perform for the class on the same days. He will stay with me on Sunday nights. On our Tuesday lessons we will prepare a potion and discuss properties of ingredients. However it is also just as important to know about your apprentice or master, so on Thursday nights after preparing the potion you and I will have talks about... ourselves." Severus crinkled his nose at the thought of having heart to hearts with anyone, Harry included.

"If you do not willingly participate in these talks then I will force veritiserum down your throat and force you to participate, do I make myself clear?" Snape looked at Harry who nodded and gave him a slight smile that made his heart flutter.

"During our talks you may address me as Professor, but during our actual potion making sessions you will refer to me as 'Master' and I will refer to you as I please. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Severus nodded, pleased that the boy hadn't made some idiotic comment about calling him master.

"Well then Mr. Potter you are free to go. Tomorrow is Draco's first day and you will report here at seven sharp on Tuesday night for our first lesson. You may go." The boy smiled and stood, not noticing Severus watching him all the while. He swung his robe back around his shoulders and fastened it before walking to the doors.

Severus stood and went to the door of his kitchen, hoping to get a drink when a quiet voice stopped him.

"Professor?" Severus turned to see Harry still standing in the doorway.

"Yes Mr. Potter?" he tried to ignore the thought that Harry looked perfect in Severus' rooms, black hair and red lips matching perfectly.

"Why did you choose me as your apprentice?"

Severus thought that his honest answer would be that he wanted to seduce Potter, but even more than that another answer came to mind, one completely true answer.

"Because I believe in you. Goodnight Mr. Potter." With that he turned and went into the kitchen.

If he had stayed a little longer he would have seen those green eyes light up in joy.

"Goodnight professor. Sweet dreams."

* * *

**YAY! CHAPPIE DONE! Did you all like it? The two of them are oblivious, cute huh? So you should all revi-**

**Harry: HI GUYS!**

**OllyO: Really Harry, I'm in the middle of something.**

**Harry: But I'm thirsty! Got any more of that lemonade?**

**OllyO: *sigh* I will if you ever let me get back to this story! I was thinking of uploading again tonight...**

**Harry: NO WAY! Play hard to get! Don't give these people another chapter till you have 25 reviews! Right now you have fifteen so you need ten more!**

**OllyO: Ok, you heard the boy! Ten more reviews and stat! All flames will be used to make Snape's quarters even hotter!**

**Harry: REVIEW DAMNIT I'M THIRSTY!**


	4. You are Special

**HI GUYS! I'M BACK! I know I know, you all missed me terribly i understand your pain I really do! YAY! 32 reviews is awesome! You guys ROCK! I only wanted 25! Soooo, yeaahhhh, here it is! :D**

**Dedication~ Mrscakeakajane! She is one of my favorite Snarry authors on this site and she reviewed me! I'm so proud! :D Twenty-fifth reviewer way to go girl! I used her idea about a shower scene! Even though I told her I wouldn't!**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Harry Potter, if I did then we can all guess at what Severus would see in the mirror of Erised, here's a hint, it has black hair green eyes and is loud during sex. *winkwink***

**DesertRoseFallen & Cuz-Snarry's-awesome, about your reviews, yes Snape is in love, but really, Harry looks sexy in anything!**

**Jonove1203, you're correct, lemonade deprivation IS very serious, so let's get to it shall we!**

* * *

"Bedroom. Bathroom. Off limits, that's my room..." Severus pointed out the different rooms in his house, trying to make this go as fast as possible. "The kitchen I'm sure you saw last time is just through the living room. Draco's room is off the kitchen. That's my potions lab, and you will be in there quite often." Severus turned to make sure that Harry was keeping up with him.

Although he'd never admit it Severus was dead nervous about giving the boy a room in his quarters. Don't get him wrong, there really was nothing he wanted more than to have this black-haired beauty asleep in a pair of loose pajamas less then ten feet away from him, he was nervous about what Harry thought. Because the chances that Harry would just happily go along with this were slim to none. He was expecting a few tantrums at least.

But Severus would put up with them; such is the price of love.

Severus shuddered; he was becoming poetic.

"So, that is the basic layout. Any questions?" Harry shook his head. Severus sighed. "Tonight is your first night here, did you bring what you need?" Harry nodded.

Severus rolled his eyes.

"If you're waiting for permission to speak, granted." At this Harry actually smiled.

"I wasn't waiting for permission sir, I just didn't know what to say."

"How about yes and no, you can use one syllable words."

"Oh..." Severus chuckled.

"Very good Mr. Potter, you learn quickly." Harry blushed and smiled again. "Come along, I want to show you the potions lab before you retire for the night." He led Harry through the large black door on the right and entered the lab.

He glanced at Harry over his shoulder and smirked at the look on his face. The poor boy had probably never seen these many ingredients in his life.

Severus' smirk faltered, wondering what Harry was thinking. You see the thing is... these were not the usual apprentice laboratories. There was a separate one that was entered through Severus classroom. These were his personal and private labs, and he wasn't sure how he felt about someone being in them. That person being Harry... it made him feel almost, ugh, _vulnerable._

What's more is that this was a special privilege for Harry only, not only was Draco not using these, but he didn't even _know _about them! No, Severus thought that if he wanted to win Harry over, a good first step was treating him different. He needed to make it clear that Harry was special to him, and this was a good step.

"Well, tonight you just get adjusted, and you can go to your room now, if you'd like." The boy nodded at him and left the room rather quickly. Severus sighed.

'_He just wants to get away from me.' _He thought gloomily.

He went to go pour himself some scotch, but as he passed the bathroom door he heard some thudding. He frowned and knocked on the door.

"Potter... are you breaking my house?" He thought he heard a laugh through the door.

"Sorry, I fell getting in the shower." Came the muffled reply. Severus sighed and went into the living room. As he poured himself a drink he let his mind wander...

Harry was just feet away from him, naked, dripping with water. Severus groaned as his pants began to feel a tad to tight for comfort. It was all he could do to not go back, break down the door and ravish the boy while the water ran cold. He could see him now, black hair falling in front of those green eyes, pearls of water dripping down his full pink lips, his tan skin sliding against Severus' as he moaned out loudly.

"_Oooh Professor..." _

Severus groaned, that vision had been so vivid the last moan almost sounded real! He was getting in way over his head with this one. So with that image in his head he went to take his own, very cold shower.

* * *

Harry looked around the huge potions lab in awe. He couldn't put a label on half of these things let alone tell you what their properties were! He was overwhelmed by the thought of having to memorize all of these ingredients.

He knew that these were Severus' private laboratories, and something about that fact made him... shiver.

It was just the idea... well, it was common knowledge that even though Severus had wanted the DADA position, he loved potions immensely. Which meant that a place like this must have taken months for Snape to set up. In his mind Harry worked up an image of Severus in a tee shirt and jeans sweating as he hammered another shelf into the wall and set jars of bat's eyes on it.

The idea of Snape in jeans was, while appealing, almost laughable so Harry quickly dispelled the notion.

Still though, knowing that Severus had willingly let him into something so important to him, well... to Harry it just felt very... _intimate._

It made him jealous to think that Draco Malfoy, eew, would be in here alone with Severus in twenty-four hours.

Damn Malfoys.

Harry looked up to say something about thanks and what not but quickly forgot his comment. Severus was clearly thinking. His silky black hair curtained his face as his chin hung down to his chest. His obsidian eyes were half closed in thought and his hands were clasped behind his back.

There was such... emotion in Snape's eyes that it made Harry blush. Wondering what on earth the man could be thinking about that made him make that expression, but what ever it was he hoped he'd be able to see it again because whatever it was looked wonderful on the man.

Before he realized what was happening Harry was breathing quicker and his trousers were becoming slightly uncomfortable.

Finally Snape's head snapped up and Harry froze, worried that he somehow knew what was happening to Harry, but instead he just open his mouth and spoke to him.

"Well, tonight you just get adjusted, and you can go to your room now, if you'd like." Harry nodded.

Damn it! What was it about that man that took away his ability to form words? Harry dashed out of the room before Snape could see him blushing.

He needed to get back to his room and deal with this _problem._ Unfortunately, he still wasn't used to these quarters and ran into the bathroom accidentally. Oh well, it would have to do.

He leaned against the sink and unzipped his pants, reaching inside and grabbing his erection. After the first stroke however his elbow shook violently and he slipped, hitting the floor and making a loud thudding noise.

Smooth Harry, grace under pleasure, nice.

"Potter... are you breaking my house?" Harry let out a breathy laugh. Only that man would assume the worst of him before asking if he was ok.

"Sorry," he called back, "I fell in the shower!" He waited until he heard footsteps walking away before he sighed. Well now he had no choice, it would be strange if after he said that he came out bone dry. So he stood up and turned on the shower before stripping and getting inside.

He braced himself against the wall, letting the hot water slide down his body and moaned quietly, biting his lip.

He reached down again and resumed stroking his hard cock, panting heavily.

He pictured Severus in those imaginary jeans and tee shirt, making that same face from earlier. The man stood over Harry, eyes staring into his soul. Harry whimpered as dream Severus leaned down and pressed his lips to Harry's, slipping his tongue into his mouth to explore his student.

As his climax approached he pumped his hand faster, trying to keep noises down so as not to alert Snape of his situation.

Finally his orgasm hit and he couldn't hold in the cry that built up in his throat.

"_Oooh Professor..." _He sunk to the ground and gasped in deep breaths. After several minutes he stood up, turning off the water and stepping out, wrapping his pajamas around himself.

He listened quietly to see if he heard anyone outside the door.

He probably should have said that last bit quieter, he thought to himself.

...Oh well, Severus probably didn't hear him anyway.

...Right?

* * *

**TADA! I finished!**

**Draco: Yo wassup.**

**OllyO: Draco! You're not even a main character what ere YOU doing here?**

**Draco: Yeah, about that Olly, when do I get Harry loving?**

**OllyO:... Umm, Draco, this is a SNARRY fic, YOU don't get any Harry!**

**Draco: WHAT! But in all your other stories I do!**

**OllyO: *sigh* that's because those were DRARRY fics! But the viewers want Snarry!**

**Draco: Fine, but as punishment you have to wait for 45 reviews before you update! MUWAHAHAHA!**

**OllyO:...ok then! You heard him! Review now! All flames will be used to boil Severus' potions! (that sounded dirty ;D)**


	5. Dream of me

**I'M BACK! I KNOW IT'S BEEN FOREVER RIGHT! How are you all? I'm fine thanks for asking! SO! Sad news guys, I am going away to Michigan for two weeks tomorrow! Well, good news for me, bad for YOU because it means I PROBABLY won't be updating until I get back. I may be able to, if I'm sneaky about it! But i'm staying alone with some family and only their computer so It will be hard... but maybe if I get REALLY good reviews! First plane ride in eight years, wish me luck!**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, then in the third book the Marauders would have commented on a different large part of Severus' anatomy. *winkwink***

* * *

"_Damn you boy! When I get a hold of you I'll knock your pretty little teeth out!" Vernon's voice thundered through number four, Privet drive. In the living room, behind the cream colored sofa his aunt treasured so much, Harry sat against the wall, arms hugging his knees to his chest, quivering and hoping his uncle was too drunk to find him._

_Today was his seventh birthday, and it had been spent cleaning the house, as always. Harry wouldn't have remembered what day it was, except for the fact that his uncle gave him extra chores. Unfortunately, Harry had broken his aunts vanity mirror when Dudley had snuck up on Harry while he was looking down, causing Harry to jump back in fright, and crack the mirror._

_The flabby face of his uncle peered around the side of the sofa, grinning evilly at him. _

"_There you are boy, come out so I can give you your birthday gift." Vernon then turned and pulled the poker out of the fireplace, where it had been sitting for almost an hour amongst the flames. Harry whimpered and tried to crawl away, only to be grabbed by the hair and tossed against the wall again._

_The young child screeched as the burning metal was pushed into his skin, right below his ear, on his neck. He let out sob after sob as he flailed, clutching at his uncle's shirt, screaming and begging for him to start, feeling the "U" shape of the poker being seared into his skin._

"_No, please! Stop please..."_

"_Damn you boy!"_

"_I beg of you... _please stop. Please uncle, please..."

"Damn you Potter!" Harry let out a sob as he felt a hand shaking his shoulder, right where the scar was, covered by a glamour spell.

"Please Uncle get off of me." He wailed miserably.

"For god's sake Potter I'm NOT your uncle! Potter? Potter?" The shaking became rougher, on both shoulders now. "Oh for the love of- _Harry!_"

His green eyes opened wide and he shot up straight in his bed. It was all coming back to him. He wasn't at number four at all... no, these were his apprentice's rooms in Severus' private quarters! Then that meant...

He looked up and sure enough, there was the man himself, a newly lit candle burning on the bedside table, a look of concern in his eyes. Harry felt the warm wetness dripping down his cheeks and realized that he was actually crying.

The very thought of himself crying like a baby in front of Severus was mortifying enough, but it was too much with that dream still so fresh in his mind.

"Harry... are you alright?" Severus asked, placing a warm hand on Harry's knee. If he weren't so upset, that small action would have made Harry hard beyond belief.

As it was, Harry shook his head violently, before letting out a sob and falling against the man's chest.

"Oh Severus, he, he... oh god." He whispered against the professor's sleep robes. He was so upset he forgot to call Severus Professor. This wouldn't end well later but Harry was too distraught to care now. Instead he just grabbed at the man and wept, guessing it was his lack of sleep that made him this damn emotional. It wasn't usually this bad after a dream, so he assumed it was the act that the potions master was here to see him so pathetic.

Oh god, what the man must think of him now. He'd probably drop him as an apprentice, kick him out, and tell the whole school. Then his friends wouldn't want him and McGonagall would throw him out, and he'd have his wand broken. Then he'd become that person you see standing on street corners with a sign that says 'Jesus is coming!' in big red letters!

...Ok, maybe he exaggerated a little bit. But when you're upset worst case scenarios always seem very realistic don't they? Of course, now when he thought about it he felt ridiculous.

Harry sniffed and made to pull away, only to be, much to his surprise, pulled back against the hard chest. Strong arms wrapped themselves around him, and he felt a hand begin to stroke his hair. His breath hitched in his throat and he glanced up at the man above him. His black hair was falling low, mixing with Harry's own ebony locks. In his black eyes was an emotion akin to pity, and another emotion, a softer, gentler one... one that Harry couldn't quite make out.

Whatever it was though, Harry couldn't be bothered to decipher at the moment. Not while the hand in his hair was so relaxing, and the hands on his back were so calming, and the dark, rich voice was so soothing.

"It's alright Harry, I'm here. You're fine it was just a dream. A horrible, horrible dream. It's alright Harry." And it was all right.

As long as Severus didn't let go of him then everything would be just fine.

So, curled up inside of his cocoon of arms and robes and blankets, Harry fell off to sleep; the gentle baritone voice above him was the last thing he heard.

* * *

Severus had to go to the bathroom. He grumbled and tried to roll over and go back to sleep but no such luck. His bladder was a persistent one.

He sighed and stood up, his sleep robes hanging loosely around him, lighting a small lantern and rubbing his forehead. With a groan he left the room, trying to get off the disgusting feeling of a hangover.

And it was only three in the morning.

Oh boy, he was in for a long night huh?

'_You see Severus, this is why you don't drink half a bottle of scotch right before bed, even if you did feel guilty about jacking off to images of green eyes and black hair with Harry in the room next to you!' _Unfortunately that was exactly what had happened and there was no taking it back now.

This was wrong; he shouldn't be jack himself off while Harry was in the next room!

He should be jacking _Harry _off. While in the same room of course.

As he washed his hands and chugged down a headache potion, he heard a slight noise coming from the hall. He grabbed the lantern and left the bathroom, walking to his left towards the noise.

As he reached Harry's door, he heard a high-pitched sound, almost like a muffled scream. He quickly opened the door and felt a rush of magic hit him.

Idiot boy, he'd try to cast a silencing spell. Unfortunately for him he wasn't aware that all spells on an apprentice's room work on everyone except their master. It was a trust/protection thing.

The only question now was _why _he had cast a silencing spell...

Severus' eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness and what he saw made his stomach turn.

Harry was lying on the bed, completely alone, tossing and turning. His head was thrown back and his neck shown with sweat. His fists were grabbing at the sheets, as if trying to pull them away from his body. His feet were flailing everywhere and he kept rolling this way and that, never completely still. Severus was worried he'd fall off the bed.

The scariest thing however must have been Harry's face.

His mouth was drawn open but at the same time it looked as though he was trying to grind his teeth together. Loud moans and sobs kept tearing from the boy's throat, echoing in the otherwise silent room. His eyes were squeezed shut tight, but pearl-like tears were dripping steadily out of them and down his golden cheeks, landing on his pillow.

Severus stood there for four seconds before he got control of his limbs again and rushed towards the bed, setting down the lantern on the bed side table, not sure whether to be quiet or to be as loud as possible in the hopes that it might wake Harry up from this nightmare.

"...Please stop, please Uncle, please..." Severus froze. Shit, Harry was having a nightmare about his family. Severus kneeled on the bed next to Harry and shook his shoulder, hard. Nothing seemed to wake him up. Severus growled.

"Damn you Potter." He mumbled, shaking harder in a desperate attempt to wake him up, the only result being that Harry let out and even harder sob.

"Please uncle get off of me!" Severus sighed.

"For god's sake Potter I'm NOT your Uncle!" Severus snapped. "Potter! Oh for the love of- Harry!" The boy's eyes snapped open and Severus had to move back to avoid being hit in the head when Harry sat up quickly.

Harry looked around the room slowly before his eyes landed on Severus. The man gulped despite himself... damn those eyes...

He placed a hand on Harry's knee in what he hoped was a comforting manner.

"Harry, are you alright?" He asked slowly and unsurely. The boy was wearing green pajamas that were made up of a long sleeved top and short (very, _very_ short) bottoms. The touch of Harry's bare skin made Severus' hand tingle but he ignored it for now.

Harry shook his head hard and next thing Severus knew he was covered in Gryffindor. The boy sobbed into his chest and clutched at his robes and it made Severus feel the most indecent of things at the most indecent of times.

"Oh Severus he, he... oh god." The boy whispered brokenly against Severus' chest. The potion's master felt his breath hitch when the boy said his name. It sounded like audible velvet.

Severus felt horrible, here this poor boy was, all alone, suffering through nightmares and he thought he had to hide it. Did he not trust Severus?

'_No... no that's not it, is it?' _a little voice said in his head. _'He's just not used to anyone helping even if they did hear him.'_

Something nasty boiled up inside of Severus at the thought of people ignoring Harry when he was in pain but he quickly pushed it aside when he felt Harry try to pull away from him.

'_No, I _will_ take care of you Harry, like you deserve.'_ With that he pulled the boy back into his arms. He felt the boy tense up and but when he looked down he saw something in the boys eyes... something he couldn't quite put a name on...

He began to stroke Harry's hair and it felt like the most natural thing on earth to him. God he had soft hair...

"It's alright Harry, I'm here. You're fine it was just a dream. A horrible, horrible dream. It's alright Harry." And it was all right.

As long as this angel was in his arms everything was right with the world.

Soon enough he felt and heard Harry's breathing even out. Severus moved to get up but Harry mumbled something and frowned in his sleep. Severus sighed, knowing he would pay for it later, but not willing to let go of his boy yet.

'_Your boy Severus? Really? Is he yours?' _Severus slowly but surely moved down the bed, laying down his head on the pillow, while Harry's black mane was settled on his chest.

He wrapped his arms tightly around his apprentice, and with one last look, Severus fell asleep, and for the first time in seventeen years, he slept with a smile on his face.

* * *

**DONE! Soooo... do you like it?**

**Severus: I thought it was rather well done yes. Except for one thing, *Hits OllyO over the head with a vase* stupid girl!**

**OllyO: OW! What was that for!... and where the heck did you get a vase?**

**Severus: That was for making harry get burnt with a poker. And I have my sources.**

**OllyO: I'M SORRY! but it was necessary for the chapter! You got to cuddle with Harry though! Should I just delete this chapter all together?**

**Severus: NO! I quite enjoyed the cuddling bit... But in revenge for hurting Harry, I take away your updating powers until you have... SEVENTY REVIEWS! MUWAHAHAHAA!**

**OllyO: You heard the man! Not my fault now if I can't review, it;s up to you guys! Flames will be used to light Severus' lantern.**

**OllyO111**


	6. AUTHORS NOTE I MISS YOU!

HEY GUYS! GUESS WHO!

WRONG, IT'S THE QUEEN OF SHIBA, BUT GOOD GUESSES!

YES THIS ENTIRE THING IS GOING TO BE IN CAPSLOCKS.

ANYWAY, IT'S BEEN A WEEK EXACTLY SINCE I LAST UPDATED AND I FEEL REALLY BAD ABOUT IT, BUT I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER RIGHT NOW! YOU SEE, I'M ON MY COUSINS COMPUTER AN IT WOULD BE WEIRD IF SHE OPENED HER WORD ONE DAY AND FOUND A SNARRY, SMUTTY SCENE ON IT…. AWKWARD RIGHT?

SO ANYWAY, YOU KNOW HOW I SAID I WANTED SEVENTY REVIEWS? WELL I FELT REALLY SMUG ABOUT IT, I WAS LIKE; "HOHOHO! THEY'LL NEVER GET 70 REVIEWS IN TWO WEEKS, I'LL BE FINE!" BUT OBVIOUSLY I FORGOT HOW AWESOME YOU ALL ARE. :D :D :D

UNFORTUNATELY, ONE REVIEW DID STAND OUT, AND THT WAS THE REVIEW OF SOMEONE NAMED "VINE VERRINE" WHO LEFT AN EXTREMELY HARSH REVIEW ON MY STORY. I DO NOT MIND CRITISISCM, BUT IF YOU ARE GOING TO TEAR APART SOMEONES LITERATURE FROM THE INSIDE OUT I FEEL THAT YOU SHOULD AT THE VERY LEAST DO IT IN PRIVATE. I'M NOW GOING TO ADDRESS HER CRITISISCMS.

1. GRAMMAR- WHO DOESN'T HAVE A FEW MISTAKES HERE AND THERE? I FEEL THAT I DO RATHER WELL IN MY GRAMMAR!

2. HUMAN PHSYCOLOGY- I AM COMPLETELY AWARE OF THE LACK OF DEPTH OF THESE CHARACTERS- SO FAR. AS THE STORY PROGRESSES, MORE OF THEIR EMOTIONS COME OUT STRONGER.

3. FAMILIARITY- DUH HE DOESN'T KNOW SEVERUS YET! THEY JUST STARTED THIS! HE CALLS HIM BY HIS FIRST NAME IN HIS HEAD BECAUSE HE IS "IN LOVE" WITH HIM, AND FEELS IT'S MORE INTIMATE, AND ONLY CALLED HIM SEVERUS OUT LOUD THAT ONCE BECAUSE HE WAS FRIGHTENED! DON'T BE COLD AND HEARTLESS VERRINE.

4. P.O.V.- I UNDERSTANF HOW THIS COULD BE A BIT CONFUSING. IT VARIES A BIT. MOSTLY FIRST AND THIRD PERSON, MIXED IN WITH THE THOUGHTS AND EMOTIONS OF WHATEVER CHARACTER THE SCENE IS FOCUSING ON.

5. MOOD SWINGS- I AM OFFENDED FOR HARRY'S SAKE ON THIS ONE. "AN EASY TO CONQUER SLUT" WERE HER EXACT WORDS. NO! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY PATIENTS GIRL? THE DEAD HATRED GETS EXPLAINED IN LIKE, THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS!... I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CALLED HARRY A SLUT!

6. PWP- I DON'T KNOW ABOUT LOVE HUH? WELL NEITHER DO THEY! THIS IS THE POINT OF THE STORY. THEY ARE BOTH IN PUPPY LOVE, AND DON'T UNDERSTAND THAT IT'S NOT REAL UNTIL THEY START GETTING TO KNOW EACHOTHER LATER ON AND DEVELOP REAL ROMANCE. YOU HAVE GOT TO DEVELOP THE ABILITY TO HOLD YOUR HORSES MY FRIEND!

7. SCHOOL RULES- SEX BETWEEN A TEACHER AND A STUDENT ALSO GET'S EXPLAINED LATER! BUT I HAVEN'T EVEN REALLY MENTIONED SEX YET HAVE I? SO WHY ON EARTH WOULD I NEED TO EXPLAIN THAT RULE YET?

8. YEAH, ME TOO!- AND FINALLY, I'M SORRY THAT YOU BOTHERED ME WITH THIS USELESS REVIEW TOO. IF ANYBODY HAS PROBLEMS WITH MY STORIES THEY SHOULD JUST PM ME, OR STOP READING. I'VE REPORTED THIS REVIEW AND VERRINE, I RESPECT YOUR OPINION NOW PLEASE RESPECT MINE; IN MY OPINION, YOU SHOULD STOP COMMENTING ON MY FANFICTIONS.

Ok, all of that was capitalized because I was super-duper pissed off, but I'm better now that I've ranted. :D :D :D

And now, to hold you all up for another week, I'm giving you a challenge!

I am going to ask you all several questions and I want your honest answers.

**1. Who should be the first one to find out about their emotions? (Harry OR Severus')**

**2. I need there to be some sort of party/dance/shin-dig. Themes anybody? And guys, make it romantic.**

**3. What do you think the first potion Harry and Draco have to make for the class should be? Wolfsbane? Draught of living death?**

**4. One word; Gifts. Come on guys, there are a lot of holidays coming up in the school year…. But no sexual gifts. Give those to the author for safe keeping. *wink wink***

**5. I'm thinking that Sevvy-poo should play an instrument, any ideas folks?**

Ok! I hope this keeps you all busy for the next week! I LOVE YOU ALL AND I MISS YOU UP HERE IN MICHIGAN! Oh and Vine Verrine, nothing personal, just don't review my stories anymore please? I'll make you cookies! ***puppy dog eyes***

**OllyO111**


	7. That obvious?

**I'M BACK! FINALLY! I KNOW I KNOW! *bows to outrageous applause* I MISSED YOU ALL TOO! How are you? Suffering from Snarry Deprivation? Well I'm back and proud to say that i have 113 FREAKIN REVIEWS!  yeah, I know, be impressed. Well I don't want to make you guys wait any longer, so HERE! CHAPTER SIX!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Harry potter, If I did then Sirius and Harry would have put those two way mirrors to VERY good use. *wink wink* :D**

* * *

"... And then you go to sleep, wake up on Monday morning and head to the great hall like normal, any questions? Harry? Harry are you listening to me?"

"Ah leave him be Remus, can't you see that look in his eye? I'm sure he's thinking of something far more interesting then apprenticeships."

Remus shot his boyfriend a glare, and walked over to Harry, shaking his shoulder. Harry looked up as if startled.

"What, huh? Oh Remus I'm sorry... I spaced out for a second there. What were you saying?" Remus sighed.

"I was saying that since you'll be spending Saturday nights in Professor Snape's chambers, you will be spending Sunday nights here." He explained again, as they walked out of the room Remus had left for Harry. "And Sirius, not another word from you."

Oh yes, that's right, Harry had stopped listening after Remus had said; '_And you'll be sleeping with Professor Snape on Saturdays.' _... After that everything went sort of... blank.

Sirius grinned but rolled his eyes.

"I was just being honest, sleeping arrangements aren't particularly prime-time entertainment you know." Harry stifled a laugh behind a cough and Remus gave him a look. "Oh give the kid a break Remy, he's a seventh year now and he has a life!"

Sirius walked over to his godson and threw his arm around Harry's shoulder.

"So cub, what's his name? Is he older or younger than you? Brunette or blonde, come on Ry I need details!"

Over the summer Remus and Sirius had revealed to Harry that they were together. (Which, let's be honest, didn't really surprise him, or anyone else for that matter.) They had been relieved to say the least when Harry had informed them that he had no problem with their relationship, in fact he was leaning towards men himself, he just hadn't had much experience to go by except a kiss or two from Ginny and Cho.

"You can mind your own bloody business!" Harry laughed, giving Sirius a playful push. "Besides, how do you even know I like someone? I was just thinking about tonight's desert, I'm starving!" More like thinking about Severus smothered in tonight's desert. Yummy, chocolate covered potions professor

"Harry!" Harry blinked and blushed. He really had to stop spacing. Damn hormones.

"Yeah well, it's really simple seeing as I'm in the same room I stayed in during the summer! This is great guys thanks." Remus smiled and ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Yeah, well don't think that just because I'm dating your godfather means I'm going to go easy on you. You will have a large amount of work to do this year. But rest assured, I wouldn't have accepted you if I didn't think you could handle it."

Harry thanked them both once more and assured them he'd be back after dinner tomorrow for their first lesson, before saying goodbye and heading out.

Truth be told he had been like this all day, to the point of scaring Hermione and Ron. But in his situation, you'd be as frazzled as he was too! Anyone would be if they had happened to wake up next to Severus Snape, especially if you were in love with him.

When he had woken up, he had moved very slowly and silently, a skill he had gained from years of sneaking around the Dursley's house. He had left a note saying he was fine and would be back for their next lesson, and then ran out.

God Severus was handsome when he slept! Black hair curtaining his pale face, long limbs loose and relaxed, breathing making his chest heave slowly.

Harry couldn't even think through potions that day, hard-on's make it difficult to think. Merlin he felt stupid! He had sobbed to Severus who probably couldn't care less and then- AND THEN! He had called him Severus! Out loud! Which would probably have the potions master slipping some sort of poison into his drink at the next meal.

He could hear it now; "_Completely inappropriate mister Potter! I cannot have someone as weak as you as an apprentice! Out now!"_

Oh gosh he was nervous. Today was Sunday which was one day before Monday which was virtually Tuesday so really he was one day away from facing the man again.

Harry had a strange feeling in his stomach whenever he thought of Snape. Like his stomach was filled with butterflies, then tossed off a cliff. That couldn't be a healthy feeling...

Maybe Severus wouldn't remember? Maybe he was half asleep when it happened. Yeah, keep telling yourself that kid, whatever get's you through the night.

"Hey mate!" Harry turned around to see Ron and Hermione coming towards him. Like he always did these days he put on his most winning smile and turned to them.

_Maybe I'll blame last night on exhaustion. It's not like he knows. Thank god._

_

* * *

_

"...And I told her, 'You can buy your own bloody ice sculptures if you want them!' I swear Severus that woman is like a leech, sucking all of my money out of my wallet... Severus? Are you listening to me?"

Severus glanced up at his friend and sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"I'm sorry Lucius, could you repeat that? Something about Christmas parties and ice...actually, don't repeat it, I don't care."

Lucius gave his friend a knowing smirk that went unnoticed.

"Well someone's in a mood." He chuckled, "Is something wrong Sev? Students being difficult." Severus groaned.

"You have no idea." Truth be told, Severus had been in a funk all day, and had only agreed to dinner with Lucius because if he didn't the blonde would have thrown a tantrum.

At four am this morning, Severus lay in his student's bed; wide-awake, watching the young man sleep.

God he was beautiful when he was asleep. He ebony locks feathered across his face, long eyelashes lining his pink cheeks, pink lips parted teasingly, expelling hot moist air onto Severus' chest with every breath.

He had been forced to make an excuse to go into his office during potions and, er... relieve himself of the small problem that had been cause by Harry's presence.

Merlin Severus was embarrassed, he had eventually gone back to sleep only to wake up and find Potter gone, a note left in his place. The boy must be very quiet, not to wake Severus.

"Severus? You shouldn't frown so much, you'll get wrinkles." Severus defiantly glared at his best friend, who laughed and poured himself more wine.

"You look different Sev, did you meet someone? Someone I haven't met? Shame on you." Severus rolled his eyes. "But that can't be it hmm? You never leave the school and no other teacher here is nearly as attractive as you are. Unless it's a student?"

Lucius stifled another smirk as Severus nearly choked on his drink. The blonde was really far more intelligent than his wife gave him credit for.

"Yes you're right, that's a ridiculous idea no? Besides, when you have such a beautiful friend like me, all other candidates seem rather... plain, wouldn't you say?"

Severus sighed again.

"Of course Lucius, you're unparalleled good looks never cease to amaze me, that and your modesty." Lucius threw his head back and laughed.

"Well what about that Blaire fellow? You know, the one I introduced you to over the summer? He was handsome."

Oh yes, Lucius was always trying to set him up with strapping men, but next to Harry, they all paled in comparison.

"You Lucius, need to stop all the blind dates." Lucius gave an award-winning grin.

"Severus, when you finally open your eyes and look at what's right in front of you, they won't be blind anymore." With that he leaned back and took another sip of wine.

* * *

"Teenage boys are so obtuse." Sirius whined as he rested his head on Remus' shoulder. Remus scoffed.

"Do you even know what that means?"

"Vaguely. Who do you think it is?"

"Who? Harry's mystery man?"

"No the stalker outside our window. Yes the mystery man!" Remus rolled his eyes.

"Whoever it is, is none of our business." He gave Sirius a pointed look and continued grading papers. Sirius smirked.

"You are already scheming aren't you love?" Remus barely hid his wicked smile.

"Well, to be fair, whether or not it was our business has never mattered before, why break our pattern?" Sirius let out a bark of laughter and kissed Remus' cheek.

"Remy, I love you."

* * *

**TADA! Chappie six is over! I hope you guys liked it! I also just want to say thankyou to all of my readers. I got a lot of positive reinforcement about that flame, and I really appreciate it. I also had a LOT of fun reading all of your suggestions for my questions I asked. You all did make one mistake though. I meant what person BESIDES Severus and Harry would find out about their relationship first, liek Ron or Draco or something. But I put your answers to good use too! LOVE YOU GUYS!**

** Harry: I get flustered alot.**

** Severus: You get buggered alot. *evil grin***

** OllyO: Shhhhhhh! NOT YET! SHUT UP! *Smacks Severus in the head.**

** Harry: SEVVY! *Kisses Severus' head to make it better.* Humph, just for that OllyO, you can't review until they give you 125 reviews! HAHAHAHA!**

** OllyO: Oops... hehe... sorry guys. REVIEW! All Flames will be used to melt that chocolate sauce. ;)**

** OllyO111**


	8. Sighing in the night

**YAY! CHAPTER FINISHED! Thanks for the reviews you guys I always appreciate them! What I can gather from them is that you all like Sirius and Remus, and that you all like the idea of Severus covered in chocolate sauce, (But yes blackroseturnedred, i think Severus would prefer it the other way around.)**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Harry Potter, if I did the Fred and George would act much more like Kaoru and Hikaru from Ouran high school host club. *wink wink* ;)**

* * *

"So Mr. Malfoy, name the first potion I ever named in this class." Draco raised an eyebrow incredulously. It was his first lesson with Snape today and the potion's master already had a headache.

"How the hell am I suppose to know that? Severus is this important?" Draco whined, leaning back in his chair as the two sat in the potion's classroom.

Severus sighed for the umpteenth time.

"_Yes_, this is important Mr. Malfoy. I can remember the ingredients for potions I learned seventeen years ago and the direction in which they are added to the potion. You will go nowhere as my apprentice if you cannot even remember the name of a potion mentioned seven years ago." He wrinkled his nose. "And don't call me Severus in school Mr. Malfoy, you will refer to me as Professor or Sir."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Fine...err...Wolfsbane?"

"No."

"Amortentia?"

"Hardly so."

"Beazor?"

"Mr. Malfoy that is not even a potion."

Draco groaned loudly, causing Severus to smirk.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are obscenely like your father?" Draco glared at him. "The potion, was the draught of living death and that is the first potion you will be making for the class this Friday. Really Draco I'm surprised by you, Mr. Potter got it on his first try."

Draco shot up in his chair.

"Saint Potter got it and I didn't?" He spat out with disgust.

Somewhere in Severus' chest, most likely between his fourth and fifth rib, a voice of some sort yelled at him to jump up and box Malfoy around the ears. It yelled that he had no right to talk about Harry like that. It yelled that Draco was a little immature twat.

So Severus yelled back that it should mind it's own bloody business, and his name was Potter.

"Well perhaps Mr. Potter pays more attention in class then you do."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, knowing it isn't the same as being able to do it. I'll get him during the actual performance." Severus snorted quietly.

"You better hope so, or imagine what your father will say."

Draco blanched considerably.

* * *

"Harry mate, you sure you don't want any help?" Harry sighed for the umpteenth time and shook his head.

"No Ron, I'm fine. I just need to get these directions memorized." He looked back down at his paper.

'_Wormwood, asphodel, valerian roots, sloth brain and one sopophorous bean.'_ He thought to himself. Brilliant. Now just learn how much of each, what order, and how do stir it and you're good!

"I can help you memorize that Harry, I know some great techniques for-"

"NO Hermione! If I get it right I want it to be because of what I did, not because my smart friends helped me. Snape wouldn't be impressed by you getting this right Mione, I want to prove that I can do something correct."

Ron shrugged and went back to his broom that he was polishing for the fourth time that night. Hermione however gave Harry an odd look.

"Why do you care so much about impressing him? All that should matter is that you get the potion made correctly, right?" Harry sighed, he couldn't expect them to understand how much the man's opinion meant to Harry.

"I'm his apprentice for a year Mione, I want him to think well of me." _Stir clockwise seven times, all right then._

He wanted to prove to Severus that he was not, as were many of the other students, a complete and utter idiot. This man who was so wise for someone so young, Harry knew he would never live up to him, but the least he could do was try.

He had been extremely relieved when he had gotten the name of the potion correct, but then again, it hadn't been a hard question. I mean, what sort of idiot couldn't remember the name of a potion?

But I digress.

Speaking of idiots wasn't tonight Malfoy's first night with Severus.

No! Stop thinking about him and memorize!

...But Harry couldn't stop thinking about them, in Severus' office... had he shown Draco his private labs as well?

Damn it! He should not be so frustrated but he couldn't help himself. It annoyed him to no end that his teacher was spending one-on-one time with some stupid little blonde brat...

"Harry! Jeez mate, listen will you? Your meeting with Remus starts in ten minutes!" Harry shot up, knocking over his ink well by mistake.

"Oh shit!" He pulled out his wand but Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"I'll deal with the ink, don't lose your apprenticeship before you even start, now go." He thanked her and ran out the door, sprinting to Remus' office.

As Hermione bent over to clear up the ink, she picked up Harry's ingredients list and couldn't help but notice the name "Severus" written in several places across the page. Her eyes widening she folded up the list and stuck it in her pocket, before cleaning the ink and calmly resuming her place next to Ron on the couch.

* * *

Remus smiled as he watched his boyfriend's godson leave his office tiredly. They had just spent the last hour and a half mastering shield spells. For someone who defeated the most powerful dark wizard of their time, Harry couldn't defend himself for shit.

Turning he walked back into his private quarters and removed his cloak, undid his tie and threw both unceremoniously across the back of the couch.

Sighing for the umpteenth time that evening he walked into his kitchen and placed his chin on Sirius' shoulder, who was currently standing at the counter pealing a potato.

"Hello love," He greeted, turning to peck Remus on the lips, "How was he?" Remus chuckled and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Same as always, young, excitable and completely in love." Sirius grinned, walking over and placing a cup of tea in front of Remus before tossing the potato in a pot and walking to sit next to the exhausted werewolf.

"Any idea who it is yet?"

"I have my guesses."

"Ooooh, who is it?" Remus scoffed.

"My secrets are my own thanks."

"Oh come on Remy pleaaasssee?"

"No."

"Fine then, be that way."

"..."

"If I guess right will you tell me?" Sigh.

"Fine, but I'm not even sure I'm correct." Sirius smiled and tapped his chin as if in thought.

"Ok, is it... Ron?"

"Hardly, he's with Hermione."

"Ok, is it... Neville Longbottom." Remus let out a snort. "You're right that's preposterous. Hmm... Is it... surely not Draco Malfoy."

"Surely not." Sirius groaned dramatically.

"I give up! Who is it?" Remus laughed and patted Sirius on the shoulder.

"You only made it three people, and I'm _still _not telling you." Sirius humphed.

"Fine, you sit there, smug, drink your tea and I'll just sit here, in the dark while you do because I love you Remus. And you won't even tell me the name of someone you think my godson is in love with. Fine, I understand. I knew you'd never care about me like I do you. So drink your tea Remus, I hope it tastes bitter sweet like my one sided love for you!"

Remus groaned and rubbed his temple.

"_Must _you be such a drama queen Sirius? I'll tell you when I'm more confident with my theory. For now why don't I finish this tea then let you screw me into the mattress, sound fair?"

Sirius grinned and nodded.

* * *

"Narcissa dearest?" Lucius leaned against the doorframe of his parlor and looked at his wife who was in the middle of sewing together her third pillowcase this week.

"Yes Lucius? I'm very busy so be quick." Lucius smiled charmingly at her. This would be too easy.

"You know how you wanted to throw that party? With all of our friends?" her needle immediately froze and her eyes lit up as she looked at her husband.

"Yes, I recall mentioning that. Here to tell me once more that it's not possible?"

"No my love exactly the opposite. I've had quite the epiphany and I think it would be a marvelous idea!" Narcissa gave him a suspicious look.

"Lucius Abraxas Malfoy what are you planning?" Lucius gave her his most innocent look.

"Why nothing my dear! Except for a wonderful get together of course! Can't I do something to make my wife happy?"

"You can but you don't." Lucius sighed for the umpteenth time that night.

"Have a little faith Cissa. It's a party you love these! Have fun!"

"It will take a few months to organize."

"Brilliant! We'll have it at the beginning of spring! That will give him time to prepare."

"Give who time?" Lucius smiled guiltily.

"Oh yes, that reminds me of my one condition for this. Severus must be invited and tell him he's allowed to bring one guest."

"Oh Lucius, not trying to set him up again are you?"

"Of course not darling I'm letting him set himself up. That way he can be happy and I can brag about fooling him into it. Lord knows there's nothing that makes that man more uncomfortable then his own joy."

"..."

"Well? Is it a deal?"

"If I didn't love parties so much I'd say no and tell you to stop nagging your only friend." Lucius scoffed.

"He is not my only friend!"

"Name one other."

"...Insufferable woman..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing dear, is it a done deal then?"

"One condition of my own." Lucius eyed her warily.

"And what's that?"

"I want ice sculptures."

Lucius sighed.

* * *

**DID YOU LIKE IT! I had a lot of fun writing the Lucius/Narcissa scene. I like their relationship. **

** Lucius: Those sculptures cost a lot!**

** OllyO: I'M SORRY THAT PARTY IS NECESSARY! *Hides behind Severus***

** Lucius: DAMN YOU WOMAN! No more writing until you get 140 reviews! That gives you time to pay me back!**

** OllyO: *Nods and whimpers* Sorry guys, well... REVIEW! Flames will be used to melt those sculptures!**

**OllyO111**


	9. What's so great about Billy?

**BOO! ... Did I scare ya! :D WASSUP! I know it's been a while, but I've been at the beach! And I know you all are thinking "DAMNIT OLLY! STOP GOING ON VACATION!" But At least I updated this time! I'm here for one and a half more weeks and I'll try to get in more chapters ok? Deal? Deal. I also made this chapter longer, and it's what you've all been waiting for... THE TALK BETWEEN HARRY AND SEV! AHHHH! :D :D :D So read up and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Harry Potter, if I did, Harry would let Ron polish his "broomstick" all the time. ;)**

* * *

"There will be no secrets between us, lies will not go unpunished and if you find that you're unable to answer a question by yourself, I have veritiserum on hand." Harry swallowed in what he hoped was a not noticeable way and glanced at the small bottle of clear liquid sitting on the table to Snape's right.

Although he'd been anxiously awaiting his next meeting with Severus, he had been dreading the actual discussion. He had no idea what type of questions the man was going to ask. He really doubted that his teacher would ask him simple questions like "what's your favorite food?" It was much more probable that he would be digging into his mind for answers. On top of that, Harry had no idea what he was going to ask Severus? And could he trust Snape to give him honest answers... he could always request that he take veritiserum but he didn't want to make it sound like he doubted Snape's honesty...

He had written a list of questions but left them in his dormitory, figuring he would look like an asshole if he sat there reading off of a list. That would make it seem too much like a survey and not a discussion.

So here he was, sitting on the sofa in Snape's room, fiddling his fingers in his lap and avoiding eye contact. This was his third meeting with Snape, and tomorrow was Friday and he and Malfoy would be making the potion in front of the entire class, something Harry was admittedly, not looking forward to.

"So Mr. Potter, I will allow you to ask the first question." Harry nodded and started thinking about questions he could ask. After about a minute when he couldn't think of something Severus sighed and rubbed his temples.

"You may start with a simple question if you would like." That didn't help much but it gave him something to go on.

"Um, a-alright... what's your favorite color?" He could have sworn he saw Severus smirk.

"Hmmm, what an original question." Harry blushed. "To answer you, my favorite color, is green."

'_Of course it is. Slytherins never change do they?' _Harry thought to himself, trying not to roll his eyes.

"My turn." Severus said, drumming his fingers against the arm of his chair. "Alright... what is your favorite food?" Harry almost laughed at the easy question.

"I like... Tara misu. I had it once when I was nine and the Dursley's dragged me to some wedding for a cousin of niece of my uncle's."

Severus raised his eyebrow.

"Really, you enjoy extremely sweet foods then?" Harry opened his mouth to reply before smiling. I mean... flirting's allowed isn't it?

"Ah ah ah Professor! My turn." Snape's other eyebrow joined his first one in being raised.

"I... suppose it is." He said slowly. Harry smiled slightly.

"Alright... what was your favorite childhood toy?" That's a good boy Potter, let's just pry into this man's young life, nothing could go wrong hmmm?"

"Really Mr. Potter?" Harry just smiled coyly at the man who sighed and shook his head. "I have no idea... maybe a set of small plastic soldiers my aunt gave me for my fourth birthday."

Awww, how sweet! Harry could see it in his head. Little Sev, slick black hair falling into happy obsidian eyes as magic little soldiers marched around on his bed sheets. The idea itself made Harry want to hug the man, but he was wise enough not to. Instead he just nodded.

"Sounds nice, your turn." Snape leaned his head back slowly and closed his eyes in thought, before sitting up straight and smirking.

"Alright then, this may sound strange but indulge me, who, pray tell, was your first romantic interest?" It was Harry's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"You want to know the name of my first crush?" he knew he was blushing but he couldn't help it. That was such a... a... a teenager-y thing to ask! His first crush, hmmm... that was a while ago. He strained himself to think back and remember their name... ah! Yes, now he remembered.

"Billy Williams, from church." He said smiling softly. Snape frowned and Harry shook his head. "Where were you born?"

"A small town in village in Painswick." He said quickly, still frowning. "What was so special about this "Billy" child?" What Harry wanted to know was why the man cared so much. But he answered anyway.

"He was very sweet. I met him in church. My uncle made me go to a separate church from them, a smaller one with less money because I guess in his book, god likes you more if you wear nice clothes and have lot's of cash." Harry snorted slightly.

"Well he was two years older then me and I met him when I was seven. He sang in the choir and would make me sing with him every so often. I'm not a big singing person, but he'd tell me I sounded like an angel anyway."

"He lived two blocks down from me, so we'd walk home together every Sunday and he'd pick me dandelions from the side of the road. I asked him once if he'd buy me roses, and he just said;

" 'Someone like you deserves better than roses. You deserved handpicked flowers.' Which may have just been his way of saying he couldn't afford them, but I thought it was sweet. When I was nine his dad got a job in Kent so they moved and I haven't seen him since."

Harry sighed and looked at his professor, whose eyes were staring intently at the floor, glaring holes in the carpet. Harry cleared his throat and spoke slowly.

"So Professor, If you could travel anywhere in the world, where would it be?" the man looked up at him carefully.

"Machu Pichu. I would go to Machu Pichu." He looked intently into Harry's eyes. "How do you feel now, when you think of young Mister Williams?"

Harry looked at him questioningly. Oh well, I suppose the man had his reasons for asking. Harry scratched his neck lightly.

"Well naturally I feel a bit... silly you could say, as most people do when they think back on old crushes. I mean, at eight years old I was sure I was going to marry the boy! Now though, if I really think about it, you never_ really _forget the people you've loved right? Especially not the first people you cared for. It sounds ridiculous I know, and it probably is, but back then at that age nobody gave me much attention."

He looked at Snape whose eyes were glazed over in thought.

"I never stood a chance against Billy. He was sweet, and complimented me with blunt compliments that only children can give you... gee, you're the prettiest person in the world, and other things like that. And being as young as I was, and having as little care from others as I did, I guess I was just so happy for someone to tell me I was important to them. Billy was the first person I can ever remember complimenting me, saying something good about me. I know it sounds stupid, and crazy, but deep down, somewhere inside of me... I think a part of me will always be in love with Billy Williams."

* * *

Severus leaned back in his chair, trying to keep his fidgeting to a minimum and hoping the boy didn't notice. Today was their first "talk" and there was no way Severus could have been more nervous. He had just explained the basics to Harry and hoped that he wouldn't be forced to use veritiserum. As corny as it sounds, Severus wanted Harry to trust him with his secrets.

Because really, the idea that Severus would tell someone was laughable. First of all, as a Master in Harry and his relationship, he was sworn to secrecy anyway, but even if he weren't, he would never do or say something that might upset the black-haired beauty in front of him.

Unless he was being insufferable and deserved it, in which case Severus would grill him like a steak.

He had given the boy permission to ask the first question, however he was clearly having trouble with it. Severus sighed.

"You may start with a simple question if you would like."

"Um, a-alright... what's your favorite color?" Severus smirked, some questions never got old.

"What and original question." God he looked gorgeous when he blushed... "To answer you, my favorite color is green." He could practically see the boy resisting the urge to roll his eyes. Those big, beautiful, innocent, _green _eyes. That were filled with hidden pain no child should know, and wisdom few men have, along with passion and joy that made Severus want to kiss the boy right where he sat.

Severus coughed quietly and fidgeted with his fingers on the arm of the chair.

"All right my turn... what is your favorite food?" the boy practically sagged in relief. What was the boy expecting, an interrogation about his deepest darkest secrets?

'_No, that will wait till next week.' _Severus thought with a smirk.

"I like... Tara misu. I had it once when I was nine and the Dursley's dragged me to some wedding for a cousin of niece of my uncle's." Severus raised an eyebrow. Tara misu huh? That just so happened to be one of his own favorites. But he didn't know many children who enjoyed it. Maybe he could make it for the boy sometime...

"Really, you enjoy extremely sweet foods then?" The boy paused before giving a very slytherin looking smirk.

"Ah ah ah professor, my turn!" Severus raised his other eyebrow. _'What's with the tone of voice Potter, if I didn't know better I'd say you were... could it be... flirting with me? No... that's just me imagining things to fit my agenda isn't it?'_

"I... suppose it is."

"Alright... what was your favorite childhood toy?"

"Really Mister Potter?" Don't smile like that boy, it's extremely arousing.

Severus had to think on this one. He hadn't had many toys as a child, he much preferred books.

"I have no idea... maybe a set of small plastic soldiers my aunt gave me for my fourth birthday."

The boy's eyes lit up for a second, much like a woman's do when she sees's a baby. The look quickly vanished.

"Sounds nice, your turn."

Severus leaned back. This was going nowhere... if he had been right about the flirting earlier...

'_Stop it man! We don't even know if he's gay!'_

'_Then I'll ask him.'_

'_Like hell you will! You'll sound... weird... you're a slytherin damnit! Can't you think of a subtle way of finding out?'_

Severus smirked and sat up straight.

"Alright then, this may sound strange but indulge me, who, pray tell, was your first romantic interest?" Harry gave him an incredulous look.

"You want to know the name of my first crush?" He looked bewildered for a second before smiling slightly. "Billy Williams from church."

Severus frowned. Well, now he knew he was at least bi-sexual if not completely bent... but still, Severus didn't like that someone else had made _his _Harry smile like that.

"Where were you born?" Harry asked.

"A small village in Painswick." Don't change the subject damnit! "What was so special about this "Billy" child?" Severus knew he sounded childish, but couldn't care less at the moment.

"He was very sweet. I met him in church. My uncle made me go to a separate church from them, a smaller one with less money because I guess in his book, god likes you more if you wear nice clothes and have lot's of cash."

'_Yes, muggles are ridiculous aren't they?'_

"Well he was two years older then me and I met him when I was seven. He sang in the choir and would make me sing with him every so often. I'm not a big singing person, but he'd tell me I sounded like an angel anyway."

'_You look like an angel, if you'd listen to me I would tell you that.'_

"He lived two blocks down from me, so we'd walk home together every Sunday and he'd pick me dandelions from the side of the road. I asked him once if he'd buy me roses, and he just said; 'Someone like you deserves better than roses. You deserved handpicked flowers.' Which may have just been his way of saying he couldn't afford them, but I thought it was sweet."

'_You deserve hand-picked flowers and roses and exotic plants and diamonds and everything I wish I could give you.'_

"When I was nine his dad got a job in Kent so they moved and I haven't seen him since."

'_And if I have any say in it you never will.'_

'_Good god man! You're getting jealous of an eleven year old!'_

'_And eleven year old who has MY Harry wrapped around his finger...'_ Severus glared at the floor until he heard the clearing of a throat and looked up.

"So Professor, If you could travel anywhere in the world, where would it be?"

"Machu Pichu. I would go to Machu Pichu." He looked deep into the boy's eyes. "How do you feel now, when you think of young Mister Williams?"

The boy gave him an odd look.

"Well naturally I feel a bit... silly you could say, as most people do when they think back on old crushes. I mean, at eight years old I was sure I was going to marry the boy! Now though, if I really think about it, you never_ really _forget the people you've loved right? Especially not the first people you cared for. It sounds ridiculous I know, and it probably is, but back then at that age nobody gave me much attention."

Severus sighed internally. Poor little neglected Potter huh?

"I never stood a chance against Billy. He was sweet, and complimented me with blunt compliments that only children can give you... gee, you're the prettiest person in the world, and other things like that. And being as young as I was, and having as little care from others as I did, I guess I was just so happy for someone to tell me I was important to them. Billy was the first person I can ever remember complimenting me, saying something good about me. I know it sounds stupid, and crazy, but deep down, somewhere inside of me... I think a part of me will always be in love with Billy Williams."

Severus shook his head before Harry had time to speak again.

"I think we have had quite enough discussion for tonight, go to sleep Mister Potter, so you are awake enough to make that potion tomorrow." Harry nodded and stood up, fastening his robes around his neck.

"Good evening Professor Snape." Severus nodded at Harry as he left the room. He sighed and walked over to the liquor cabinet, pouring himself a glass of scotch. Stupid Billy Williams...

As Severus lay awake several hours later, he swore to himself that he would make sure Harry knew, that he was the most important thing in Severus' life. And even thought it sounded foolish, and probably was, even though it was crazy Severus knew that somewhere, deep down...

A part of him would always hate Billy Williams.

* * *

**TADA! Soooo, who liked it? 'Cause I liked it. It's 1:34 in the morning and so you sure as HELL better love it!**

**Severus: *Chokes Olly* Who the hell is Billy?**

**Olly: *Gasps for air and claws at Severus' hands* Just a passing character! He won't be in this story, it was just to push the plot along.**

**Severus: I spent this chapter in agony over some annoying brat just so you could move your plot along? Make this a PWP and we'll all be happy!**

**Olly: NEVER!**

**Severus: Fine! But you can't review until you get 165 reviews, it will help move the plot along. *rolls eyes and releases Olly's neck.***

**Olly: *Rubs throat* Fine fine, whatever. Oh, and about that PWP thing, if anyone can guess what my name is, I'll write a fanfiction for you! Any couple, any theme.**

**Draco: *coughDrarrycoughKinkycough***

**Olly & Severus: DRACO WOULD YOU BUGGER OFF! *Draco walks off.***

**Olly: Now that this is all settled... REVIEW! All flames will be used to melt the chocolate for Harry's tara misu. **

**OllyO111**


	10. No one noticed

**HIIIIIII GUYS! How be you all? I am good! I'm still at the beach, but I got you guys another chapter! Now, if you're looking for steamy drama, this is not your chapter. This chapter is mostly about potions sooooo yeah. :D I got a bit carried away on this one. BUT! It does have a surprise twist ending... SO READ IT! I COMMAND YOU!**

** Congratulations to the winner of the "Guess my name" contest, Phoenix Greyson. She got my name on her first guess WITHOUT cheating and using my email address. (You know who you are!) She has one herself a oneshot of her choosing, between any characters, and from her request I've discovered something... SHE'S JUST AS CRAZY AS I AM! :D :D :D YAY! So, her story will be out within the next two weeks and it will be a Sev/Draco/Harry fic. :D Ooooh Yeah. Feel free to send me a oneshot or story request anytime, but I won't promise that I'll write it. Now as always, enjoy the chapter. CHAPTER TEN MOTHER FUCKAS!**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, Fred and George would repay Harry for loaning them that money in a VERY different way. *winkwink***

* * *

"The Draught of Living Death is an extremely powerful sleeping potion. It sends the drinker into a deep trance that mimics the state of death. If taken in the right amounts it is an extremely useful weapon against enemies, and is also used by healers as an anesthesia potion during surgeries." Severus spoke clearly to the class as they sat rigidly in their seats.

"Today the drink will be made by Malfoy and Potter, both of whom are working towards a mastery in the field of potions. If performed correctly then the potion should be a clear, medium thick liquid when completed." He sighed; more likely though was the idea that the potions would be boiling over and magenta when they were done. First potion of the year, few do perfectly on it.

"All of you," he snapped at the class, "Will be taking notes on their progress, concentration, and general habits. I have a completed draught in the back room, which we will compare theirs to when done. Now Potter, Malfoy, if you would accompany to the back to gather your ingredients."

He watched as the two boys stood from their seats. God they were different.

Draco had a sharp, serious look on his face, ignoring his "friends" encouragements and walking sharply up the aisle to the storage room.

Harry however stood up with a nervous frown, it was obvious he was anxious to get it over with... and yet there was a determined gleam in his eyes as nodded to his friends and smiled slightly, before turning and following Severus and Malfoy to the storage.

He watched as they looked around the shelves, reading the labels on the ingredients and taking out what they needed. Severus smirked as Harry grabbed bat fangs instead of snake fangs. Not a big difference but it would cause minor coughing fits for the drinker every 23 minutes after waking up for four hours.

After gathering their ingredients they gathered the tools; knives and ladles, spoons and measuring cups. Draco stood on the other side of the room, looking through tools. Harry had gone back to grab another jar of beans, and Severus had noticed him fumbling with all of his materials. He sighed.

"Do try not to break my vials Mister Potter." Harry gave him a look that was a cross between annoyance and... Amusement?

"I'm not completely helpless you know Professor." Severus snorted.

"And Miss Granger is not a complete know-it-all." Harry gave him an indignant look.

"As you no doubt know, I got an exceeds expectations on my O.W.L's thanks much!"

"Well quite honestly I thought you were going to blow up my classroom within the first five minutes of each class without even touching a cauldron, so it didn't take much to exceed those expectations." Then the boy did something completely unexpected.

He laughed. He had just been insulted and he laughed.

"Yeah well, just goes to show you huh? Well Professor, we should probably go out now." Severus wanted to say no, and just throw the boy against a cabinet and snog the life out of him. He did have a _beautiful _laugh. But unfortunately the boy was right, so he nodded curtly and walked out, Harry and Draco following him.

With arms full of materials, the two boys returned to the table at the front of the class, facing the desks. They placed everything in front of it, arranging, as they would while Severus watched on. As they quietly cleaned their cauldrons, Severus tried to keep his eyes off of Harry, but it was easier said then done.

They had their first talk the night before and it hadn't gone on as long as Severus thought it was going to, but it did go deeper.

'_On Harry's part that is. You wouldn't open up if it killed you.'_

'_Shut up you.'_

'_Are you denying it?'_

'_God you're annoying.' _The voice in his head sounded eerily like Minerva McGonagall.

He cleared his throat when he saw that they were both ready, and the class was holding their quills in hand.

"You have until the end of class to work on these, you may go back to the storage room if you must. You may not vanish your potion; you must work with your first attempt and attempt to fix mistakes. And as for you all," He glared menacingly at the class, "If you make a single noise in an attempt to get their attention, I will cut your tongue out with a scalpel. Now, you two... begin!"

The two boys immediately turned to their cauldrons, hands darting out to grab the first material. He watched carefully as both boys picked up their wormwood root and chopped it into fine pieces. Draco did his quickly and tossed them into the cauldron, moving on to the next step. Harry took a bit more time with his, leaving at one point to get another one in order to get the pieces more accurate.

The asphodel was ground quickly and added, Harry added a tad too much, making his a grey color. Draco unfortunately added another ingredient that wasn't on the standard list. Severus sighed; he knew what the boy was trying to do. In theory the extra ingredient would speed up the process of making them unconscious, but would in reality, give the drinker a most likely fatal heart attack. His potion was a dark green color. It could still be fixed however if Draco took the right steps.

He didn't.

The moondew, valerian roots and sloth brain went by without much incident, besides Harry going back to get another brain. When the sopophorous beans came up both boys tried to keep the jumping beans still long enough to get the juice from it.

Malfoy chopped his twelve in half, getting maybe two or three drops from each, all in all it took two minutes for his. Harry managed to cut three beans before sighing and rubbing his eyes. Severus looked at the boy worriedly. He honestly looked ready to throw the cauldron across the room. Instead, he calmly looked back at the other nine beans and lifted his knife again, and instead of cutting them he- crushed them? It was one of Severus' personal tricks for this potion too. You crush the beans and more juice comes out.

Draco's potion was now a blue color, where as Harry's was pale pink color. It was supposed to be lilac at this point in the potion, but neither student was that far off...

But you can't knock someone out with a potion that isn't that far off, now can you?

Last were the fangs and as they ground them up the class waited with baited breath (not really, they were all bored and playing hang man with their neighbors) to see the results of all the work.

As Draco tossed in his slightly chunky ground up snake fangs into the cauldron, his potion turned a translucent green color.

Harry took two more minutes grinding his bat fangs into a fine powder before tossing them in and holding his breath.

The end result was a slightly foggy, but generally clear liquid.

Impressive first try. He then went to the back room to compare his potion to theirs.

As Severus saw their work, he didn't see failure, nor did he see success. What he saw were two very different children with potential, who both had ups and downs when it came to their potion making skills.

Draco was very efficient. He got things done at a good pace, which is necessary if someone calls in the night for a healing potion, you can't very well take three hours to chop up roots. However he didn't take as much care with his ingredients, as he should. His powder wasn't fine enough and his slices of root weren't even. Also, when he added the extra ingredient, (scarab beetle) he only thought of its properties alone, not on it's affect on other ingredients present. For example, it reacted badly with the sopophorous beans, or how it nullified the sloth brains?

Harry on the other hand took time with all of his ingredients. If he didn't get it right the first time, he did it over. That was good, because you can't have a shotty potion because you were too lazy to re-chop some roots. However he was slow, and didn't have a lot of confidence in his own work, and slow is not always a good thing. If it's an emergency you need to work fast and trust your decisions or else someone could get hurt.

Both young men had good strategy and good ideas, but they still had flaws. All in all however, Harry's potion was the better of the two, ending up looking far more like Severus' finished product. As the class began clapping Harry sighed and smiled, visibly slumping. Then he looked at Severus who nodded approvingly, trying to not stare too hard at the boy's red rose lips.

Much, _much _later it would occur to Severus that maybe- just maybe- he should have paid more attention to Draco.

* * *

Friday morning came quickly for Harry and before he knew it he was heading to the supply closet in order to get the ingredients for his potion. He went around and got everything on the list however, when it came to the snake fangs, he improvised just a bit. Snake fangs were the standard, but bat fangs would make it so that anyone who drank it would be numb for an hour or so after they woke up. This would be good for both enemies and patients. Enemies would be still while you interrogated them or put them in a cell, while patients wouldn't feel any pain after surgery.

With his arms full to the brim, his hands slipped slightly on a jar of fangs, before catching them securely in his hand. He looked over at his professor who had his eyebrow raised.

"Do try not to break my vials Mister Potter." Harry smirked a bit. There wasn't quite as much snark in that comment as there normally was.

"I'm not completely helpless you know Professor." The man snorted, yet somehow it wasn't unattractive on him.

"And Miss Granger is not a complete know-it-all." Harry shot him a pained look. He would be annoyed if it were... you know... not true.

"As you no doubt know, I got an exceeds expectations on my O.W.L's thanks much!"

"Well quite honestly I thought you were going to blow up my classroom within the first five minutes of each class without even touching a cauldron, so it didn't take much to exceed those expectations." Harry paused for a moment as he let it sink in. Then he tossed his head back and laughed.

Really, if you just assume that everything someone says is an insult, than of course you're going to be offended. But honestly Harry made comments like that to his friends and they were only jokes. If you didn't take a pessimistic outlook on the man he was actually funny. You know, in a sarcastic jackass kind of way.

"Yeah well, just goes to show you huh? Well Professor, we should probably go out now." What he really wanted to do was spend the rest of class locked in here, pressed against Snap, being held in his arms, but that wasn't going to happen, and Malfoy was already giving them weird looks so they Snape nodded and the three walked out.

"You have until the end of class to work on these, you may go back to the storage room if you must. You may not vanish your potion; you must work with your first attempt and attempt to fix mistakes. And as for you all," Snape gave the class his best 'You all are worthless' face "If you make a single noise in an attempt to get their attention, I will cut your tongue out with a scalpel. Now, you two... begin!"

The two boys immediately grabbed their first ingredients and began. Harry took time chopping his wormwood roots. Unfortunately the end came out too jagged. He cursed mentally and went back to the storage room to grab another one. They then ground their asphodel up into a fine powder. Harry couldn't remember the exact amount of it needed, but he knew that asphodel was what caused the drinkers to fall unconscious. He decided to add four grams, which he knew was probably too much, but it wouldn't do to have a patient wake up while people are slicing up their limbs would it?

At this point the potion was supposed to be black. Harry's was a dark grey color, and glancing over at Draco's he saw that his was dark green. Harry felt good about his, at least it was closer then Malfoy's.

The moondew and Valerian roots went well, unfortunately some of the brains fell on the ground so Harry had to go back and get another.

The sopophorous beans came around and Harry watched as Malfoy sliced his quickly, dropped them over his cauldron and moved on. Harry managed to catch a few beans and slice them in half, however when he had to stop the ninth bean from jumping off the table, he let out a deep sigh, resting his head in his hands.

He picked up another bean and as it tried to jump away, in a mild burst of anger he slammed his knife into it. Much to his surprise, as the blade crushed the bean; a copious amount of juice came out. His eyes lit up and he proceeded to crush the other nine beans.

The color at this point was supposed to be lilac, but Harry's bale pink color wasn't far off. Malfoy's potion was a pale blue color. Harry still felt he was doing well.

Last were the fangs.

Malfoy quickly ground his up and tossed them in, stirring accordingly. Harry tried to toss his in several time, but each time decided that the powder was not fine enough. After about two minutes he tossed his in and began to stir.

Draco's final color was an eerie green color; almost see through, like green light was shining through the water.

Harry's on the other hand came out a foggy, but generally clear color. Harry let out a sigh of relief. All in all, he had done rather well in his mind. But more than that he was just glad this was over.

He watched Severus slowly circle their cauldrons, looking deeply into them, sniffing occasionally. He left into the back room before he came out with a cauldron of completed Draught of Living Death. He put it down between the two potions and allowed Harry and Malfoy to compare theirs to his.

Harry and Malfoy paused before looking up at Severus, who gave an approving nod to the tow and announcing;

"Congratulations, Mister Potter." He drawled. Harry's eyes lit up and he gave a grin as the class began to applaud, minus the slytherins of course.

Being so excited and pleased with himself, Harry didn't pay enough attention to his surroundings. No one noticed a vial being slowly dipped into the cauldron full of Severus' completed potion, no one noticed it filled up and corked shut, and no one noticed it being slipped back into the robes of Draco Malfoy, as he smirked darkly. No one noticed, but they really, _really_ should have.

* * *

**YAY! CHAPTER TEN IS DONE! Wow, ten chapters and almost 200 reviews! This is sooooo awesome! :D Thankyou guys so much for reading this story and keep it up, there's a lot more to come! (Lol, innuendo.) **

**Draco: HOLD UP! DID I HEAR CORRECTLY! You are writing a SEV/DRACO/HARRY FIC!**

**OllyO: Yep.**

**Draco: YES! TAKE THAT SNARRY FANS! HA!**

**Severus: Technically, I still get Harry.**

**Draco: Yeah, but I get him too! And I get him better. *Glomps Harry***

**Harry: God Damnit Olly! You keep making them argue!**

**OllyO: I'm sorry! I'm not trying!**

**Harry: Now, in order to make them stop arguing with each other, you're not allowed to update until you have 195 reviews! Then they'll argue with YOU!**

**OllyO: *Sigh* Fine, you guys have to stop doing this to me. OK, you heard him. 195 reviews STAT! All flames will be used to boil these potions.**

**OllyO111**


	11. Ready or Not

**I'm back! Sorry for the long delay, I've been working on Phoenix Greyson's threesome fic. And she will be happy to learn that i LOVE it and It's very good. (In my opinion that is, but i AM biased...) Anyway, school is starting and I am VERY excited, how about you? I am going to start updating 1 to 2 times a week, without fail. That should keep you all on your toes.**

**Without further ado, here we go with another WONDERFUL heart-to-heart between out two favorites. ;)**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Harry Potter. If I did then Remus would have given Harry a whole DIFFERENT kind of education third year. *winkwink***

* * *

"What was the first movie you ever saw?" Snape raised an eyebrow. Honestly, would the boy never learn?

"I was raised as a wizard, Mister Potter, I have never seen a movie." Harry gasped.

"Never? Wow... that's seems so weird. Ha ha, Sorry." He blushed and scratching his neck lightly. "I should think through my questions better I suppose. Well, your turn." Severus sighed and leaned his head back against his chair.

They had been talking for an hour and all he had learned was that the boy enjoyed fencing. Figures. But honestly, they were getting nowhere like this. It was time to turn up the heat whether the boy was ready or not.

"So, Mister Potter, what is your clearest memory of your parents?" He watched as the boy froze and looked down, clearly not expecting a question like that. Good, keep the boys on his toes.

He watched as Harry's face fell, and for a moment, Severus felt bad about upsetting him, before remembering that questions like this were necessary for the assistant to grow closer to the master.

He tried not to stare as Harry bit his lip, and wrung his hands nervously, before sighing and running his hand through his hair. Just when Severus was about to offer veritiserum the boy opened his mouth and spoke.

"We were sitting in our living room, and it was Christmas Eve. All the lights were dim and the tree was glowing orange," He smiled softly, "My father was sitting on our green sofa with his legs crossed, and my mother and I were sitting on the floor with the cat."

"I was tearing up the paper on my presents and my mum was humming a Christmas Carol... I don't remember which one." Severus looked at the boy in envy, envy that his parents were the ones that brought such a happy, content, _beautiful _smile onto Harry's face. However the look fell slowly.

"I remember my mum telling my dad that we were opening the gifts on Christmas Eve because she wasn't sure if we'd still be there the next day-" The boy broke off and looked down quickly. Something inside of Severus softened when he heard Harry sniffle quietly.

'_Wow nice going, you made him cry.'_

'_No! No I didn't, he made himself cry. I just asked a question.'_

'_Oh, is that your excuse?'_

'_It is actually.'_

'_Well all that matters is that he's crying Snivellus, and you are obviously not helping at all.'_

'_Oh, and you would know?'_

'_Just say something to him!'_

"Potter, that... that is enough. I believe it is your turn." Harry looked up; eyes dry and cleared his throat.

"Alright. Let me think." Severus was pretty sure he was ready for anything this child could ask him.

Sometimes he got tired of being wrong.

"Would you call me Harry? Not all the time, just during these talks?" Oh dear god... the boy looked so hopeful, he couldn't have said no even if he had wanted to. He smirked as the boy blushed and looked away, no doubt to apologize. Severus cut in before he got the chance.

"Would you like me to?" The boy blushed harder and nodded slightly. Severus gave him a nicely disguised smile.

"Then I will, because you want me to... Harry." The look that Harry gave him completely lit up the room. He didn't have to smile; his eyes said everything.

'_There you go Severus, that's how you make a kid stop crying.'_

'_Yeah... I like it better this way.'_

'_Well, this and-'_

'_Don't say it.'_

'_Hey! You're the one thinking it!'_

'_Shut up.'_

'_Your erection is calling, it says SCREW HIM INTO THE MATRESS.'_

'_I said shut up!'_

'_Fine fine, don't shoot the messenger.'_

"Professor? It's your turn." Severus looked up from his knees.

"I asked if you would want me to. That's a question." Harry's lips twisted into a half smile.

"I'm feeling quite generous, so I won't count it."

He couldn't keep his mask on, and as Harry looked at him expectantly, he did something he was sure the boy wouldn't be prepared for.

He smiled.

Harry couldn't help but grin back at the first smile he had ever seen on his professor.

God the man was gorgeous when he smiled... well, he was always gorgeous but still...

Harry sat still as he waited for the man to ask his question. Finally he coughed and looked up.

"Tell me, if you could go back to any point in your life and relive it, what moment would it be?" Harry sighed, and bit his nail. Damn this man and questions that actually matter.

"I'd go back to a week after the final battle. I was in a coma for a week due to stress on my body." Severus nodded, listening. Harry coughed. "Well, I remember waking up for the first time, it was pitch black outside—"

"It was the middle of the day, I remember that!" Severus commented. Harry chuckled.

"That was the second time I woke up, would you let me finish the story?" Severus grunted and leaned back, crossing his arms. "Well, the first time I woke up it was the middle of the night, but all the torches were lit so I could see easily around the room." He paused and thought back, trying to remember the emotions he felt that night.

"I remember looking around the room, and seeing a bunch of shadows. I slipped on my glasses, and saw that there were people, all around my bed! All of the Weasleys, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Professor McGonagall, Luna, Neville, Seamus, Dean, all of the teachers... and you." He glanced up at Severus who was staring at him intently. He hoped the man would notice that he set him apart from the others.

"What I remember most is that you were all asleep. Even you. You all looked so peaceful. Mrs. Weasley was sitting in a chair with sewing needles and yarn. Hermione had a book. Typical of her really. Ron had a chocolate frog, and you," He looked the man in the eyes. "You were sitting on my left side, opposite from everyone else, with a bottle of pain numbing potion, asleep, but ready to wake up and give it to me if I needed it."

He could have sworn he saw the man blush.

"I know you don't want to admit it but you're actually quite a kind person." Severus shook his head and muttered something under his breath. Harry sighed. "Well, I just remember it sinking in that all of these people were there for me, in un-comfy chairs, waiting for me to wake up. I don't think I've ever felt as... needed."

He saw his professor fidget uncomfortably in his chair, before clearing his throat and sitting up straight. Harry smiled.

"Alright Professor, if you could have a conversation with anyone in the world, who would it be?" The Professor paused and looked at him thoughtfully.

"Do you really want to know?" Harry cocked his head, curious.

Slowly, he nodded. He was pretty sure he was ready for any answer the man could give him.

Severus smirked at him.

"I'd have a conversation, with you." Harry froze and stared at the man.

"With- with me?" Severus nodded.

"Yes, with you." Harry opened and closed his mouth several times but no sound came out. He was currently cursing whatever genetic malfunction that was causing him to turn red like a tomato. He had a short, fleeting hope that maybe the man didn't notice, but by the smirk on his teachers face, he knew he had no such luck.

Finally he managed to untie his tongue and get a sentence out.

"Why me?" A very short sentence.

"Because I enjoy talking to you." The man said nonchalantly. Harry felt his mouth go dry and his heart rate picked up.

"Really? Y-you do?"

"If I didn't then this conversation would have been over twenty minutes ago."

Harry nodded, hoping his blush was fading. It wasn't.

"I believe it is my turn, no?" Harry nodded briefly and the man rapped his fingers against the chair arm.

"Alright." He closed his eyes and frowned as if he were having an internal debate over something. Finally he sighed deeply and opened his eyes.

"During these discussions, you may call me Severus." Harry's eyes widened to the size of galleons and he gasped quietly. He couldn't believe his ears. Severus, really? This was better then he could have expected. Unfortunately he couldn't find within himself the ability to voice this thought so instead he blurted out;

"That wasn't a question." Severus raised an eyebrow.

"No it wasn't, because our discussion is done for the evening." Harry nodded and stood up quickly, wrapping his cloak around him. With a blush he glanced up through his bangs at his still seated professor. He took a deep breath.

"I'll see you tomorrow... Severus." He turned his back before he could see the smile that played across the man's face. But he didn't miss his last words.

"Goodnight... Harry."

He walked out of the classroom as if he were floating on air. His entire walk back to his common room went by in a glow; not even Malfoy taking 10 points from Gryffindor for being out after hours could dampen his mood.

And as he lay in bed that evening, he decided that if he had a choice, he would go back and relive that night over, and over again.

* * *

**TA DA! Short, yeah, deal with it. But I personally liked it!**

**Harry: Teehee! *Squeals adorably* He called me Harry!**

**Olly: Yes Harry, I know, I was there.**

**Severus: ...What do you mean you were there? HAVE YOU BEEN STALKING US!**

**Harry: *Gasps and Hides in Severus' pants.* SEV SHE'S BEEN WATCHING US! I'm so embarrassed...**

**Olly: Oh come on, your faults for not locking your doors... and windows... and airvents. And get out of Severus' pants!**

**Severus: *Hits Olly in the head* Don't tell him to do that! He's fine where he is!**

**Harry: Hmph, for spying onus, you have to wait until you have 230 reviews! HAH!**

**Olly: Fine fine, you heard him, 230 reviews pronto! Flames will be used to "turn up the heat" as Severus put it.**

**OllyO111**


	12. Very Clever

**I'M BACK! :D :D :D Miss me? OF COURSE YOU DID! Ok! Things you should know;**

**I am in my school play. (Side by Side, By Stephen Sondheim. Look it up.) Practice every day so I'll be buys but I'll still try to update frequently.**

**I Finished Phoenix's story and am currently editing, so it should be up soon. BUT! I need a title. SO WE'RE VOTING! "Find his way by moonlight." OR! "Every Saint has a past, every Sinner a future." both based off of an Oscar Wilde Quote. So, which one do you prefer? Most votes win! :D**

**Also, I'd like to address a review I got. Some anonymous reviewer under the title, "Boba" left this review; "GET MORE KINKY STUFF IN THE FIC PLEASE! HARRY DO DRACO PLEASE"**

**Does anybody see the problem here?**

**No? Allow me to explain.**

**THIS IS A HARRY/SEVERUS FIC DAMNIT BOBA! DRACO WILL HAVE NP PART ROMANTICALLY IN THIS! Really, I mean, come on guys. If you want Harry/Draco go read my other stories... jeezus christ... Besides, Harry won't do anybody. He is SOOO a bottom, they do him! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did then Professor Trelawny would see much more of Harry's and Severus' future then she meant to in his crystal ball. *wink wink* **

* * *

Hermione was really quite smart for her age. Not only was she smart, she was observant. This is why when she noticed a few things about her best friend that didn't quite add up, it took her a grand total of three days to figure out what was happening.

It had started two weeks ago when Harry had started to take apprentice lessons with Severus Snape. That should have been the first sign, potions wasn't really his thing. Then there was the blushing whenever the man walked by in potions class, the strange smile Harry had on his face when he returned from private lessons, and the small hearts that Harry inconspicuously drew on his potions notes.

How had it not been obvious to her from the beginning?

Harry was in love with Severus Snape. Shocking? Definitely: but worse things _have _happened.

Which I why as soon as she worked this out, she knew it was her duty as a good friend to help him get what he wanted. Unfortunately it would be easier said than done. Harry was far too picky in her opinion, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

Harry wanted someone who understood everything about him, and vice versa. He wanted someone who would accept _all _of his quirks without question and Hermione realized that it was very hard to find someone like that.

Especially if your target is Severus Snape.

Then there was Harry's weird virginity tick. Hermione didn't find anything wrong about being a virgin, but being one just to make a point seemed foolish in her mind. She understood him not having sex to impress his friends, but if you love someone... she really thought he was over-dramatizing the subject. Besides, Severus was a full-grown man who had, no doubt, had sex before, and so the likeliness of him expecting it from a relationship was high.

Not to mention, she was worried for Harry, and his choice in men.

Harry was... fragile. After the war he had been so scared of the world, and it took most of the summer for him to take an active part in day-to-day activities. At first he wouldn't eat, barely slept, hardly spoke to anyone... he had been a bit of a shell. Slowly, after lot's of work and several stern talking to's, he had been back on his feet, and to the un-trained eye, he was as good as new.

But Hermione knew what she was looking for.

She was looking for the times his eyes closed a little too long to be called a blink. She was look for those moments when his face caught the light and you could see the slight red rings around his eyes, the times when his entire body sagged when he thought no one was watching.

She was listening for the almost silent humming of a silencing spell around Harry's bed in the night. She was listening to the quiet gasps whenever someone got too close, the grinding of his teeth in frustration when people surrounded him too long.

She was feeling for the pull against her hand when she grabbed his in the hallways, which signified him wanting to let go. She felt for the tensing of his muscles when she brushed against him, the breath quickening on her neck when she hugged him, or anybody else.

She knew what she was looking for; she was looking for the places inside of Harry where pieces of him were missing. He was incomplete, the war had chipped him in places, and even though he had gotten through the worst of it and put on a smile everyday, Hermione saw the pain in his eyes. It hurt her to watch her friend struggling through life.

On one hand, she was worried about the prospect of Severus hurting Harry. He was a man who had seen so much of the world, and how cruel it could be, and he had become bitter because of it. It would be difficult for him to give Harry the time and patience he needed. It could quite possibly end with Harry adding his heart to the list of his broken pieces.

On the other hand, Severus could be just what Harry needed. He could talk sense into him; make him see what was left for him. Sometimes Harry need criticism, everybody did once and a while. Severus could show Harry what it was like to be loved. Sure, everybody around Harry loved him; the Weasleys, Hermione, Sirius and Remus, but sometimes...

Harry needed a different love.

Harry needed a love that took him into his arms every night and whispered sweet nothings into his ear. Harry needed a love that could show him the beauty of being loved, and loving in return. Harry needed a love so that he had something to live for, unconditionally.

If Severus was this love, then so be it. Ron would take a bit of persuasion, but once he saw how happy Harry was, Hermione was sure he would come around to the idea.

Unfortunately there was one thing Hermione had to do before she put her plan into action.

Make sure Severus loved Harry back.

Which is why she was currently sneaking with Harry's invisibility cloak down to the dungeons, to do some old fashioned spying.

She was so occupied with her thoughts that she didn't notice someone else in the hallway until it was too late.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was a very intelligent man. Albeit, unreasonably scared of his wife, but very wise. He was also very clever. So clever in fact that when he noticed Severus' odd behavior, it took him a matter of days to figure it out.

The detached conversations, the glazed eyes and the frequent complaining could only lead to one thing.

Severus was in love.

Oh that made Lucius giddy. He had been trying to find Severus a boyfriend for years! The man needed romance. There was just a small problem...

That romance was Harry Potter.

Do not misunderstand the boy was gorgeous! Thin, tan, green eyes and dark, black, silky hair- but it was Harry Potter.

_Harry. Potter._

And that always resulted in trouble.

He was Severus' new apprentice so the man had been spending plenty of time with him, but Lucius had a suspicion that his friend had liked Potter far before the private lessons begun.

Lucius was happy for his friend. Ever since the war ended, Severus had become free and easy to any onlooker.

Lucius was _not _an onlooker: he was Severus Snape's best (and only) friend.

The man had become burdened with the wait of his freedom. He didn't know what to do with it! He was independent but his past still scared him. He was worried about what people thought of him, he was worried about what he thought of himself. After the war, and his close call with death, he had become depressed. After the boy woke up and left for the burrow, he became worse. He had begun drinking regularly and had become prone to violent fits of anger, mostly at Lucius and the other teachers. It's always hard to see someone you care about fall so hard, but Lucius, being as wise as he was, knew just what he needed.

Love. He needed full on, passionate love. A love that would listen unselfishly to his troubles, a love that cry his name and his name only in the night, a love who would heal his wounded heart, and allow himself to be protected in return.

And if Potter was that love, then who was Lucius to stop it? Then again, on the negative side, Harry could be all wrong for him.

The boy was young and easily hurt, and Severus, while a caring man deep down, was not always Severus. He was also a child who had hundreds of suitors crawling around him and could potentially choose another lover at any moment.

On a more positve side, Harry could be perfect for Severus! A child who is wise and brave and _gorgeous-_ what more could the man ask for? And for Severus to know that he had ben chosen over every single man and woman in the world... who wouldn't be flattered? Besides, Severus needed someone who knew what it was like to have the weight of the world on their shoulders, someone who was mature but still had some of the joy and innocence of youth... Harry could be just right for him really...

Lucius was strolling on his way to Severus' chambers one evening to see if he could get any snooping done. So preoccupied in his thoughts was he, that he didn't even notice a student walking his way, until he ran into her.

"Oomph!" He looked down at the child who had fallen to the floor and raised his eyebrows.

"Excuse me young lady, I am quite sorry about—wait a second... aren't you that Granger girl?" The girl in question glared up at him before standing and brushing off her robes. She bent and picked up a silver cloak that must have slipped off her when she fell.

"Yes, and don't bother introducing yourself, I know." His eyes widened in shock at her attitude.

"You shouldn't speak to your elders that way."

"I don't respect you." She stated bluntly. He gasped slightly, before laughing.

"Tell me Granger, what could you possibly be doing out of bed at two in the morning? In the dugeons no less!" She blushed slightly and shrugged. Lucius noticed her clutching something in her hand. Before she had time to react he lunged his hand forward and grabbed the paper.

Her opened it up and saw that it was just potions notes. Figures, probably wanted to check something with Severus... but wait... were those- _hearts?_

Oh dear lord was she in love with Severus too? But no... there were two words scribbled on the top right corner: Lucius peered at them and his eyes widened in shock. There in the corner of this potions paper covered in hearts were the two words;

Harry Potter.

Lucius grinned slyly. This was too good, too _easy _fact, it was almost no fun at all. He cleared his throat and smiled at the suspicious looking Granger.

"I am going to take a guess miss Granger and say that you are here about Mister Potter's crush on Severus?" Her eyes widened and she froze for a moment, before nodding slowly. Lucius could have sang in glee.

"Brilliant. Absolutely brilliant!" He stated. She cocked her head.

"What is brilliant?"

"What do you know?" when she didn't answer he sighed. "Look Granger, I know enough about Severus to realize that they can both be very happy, very easily but you _must _coroporate please." Hermione frowned before rolling her eyes.

"Harry's got it bad for Snape. I'd say he's liked him for at least the whole year so far." She narrowed her eyes. "What do _you_ know?" He chuckled, an eye for an eye.

"I know that Severus has 'had it bad' as you put it, for Potter for at least the whole summer until now. These handy notes ust make things easier." He stated, waving the notes in his hand. Hermione gaped.

"Severus likes Harry?" Lucius nodded. "And Harry likes Severus."

"It would seem so." Hermione paused.

"...Then why do we need to be here?" Lucius cocked his head.

"You know... I have no idea! It really does seem as though they should be able to work this out themselves." Hermione nodded and sighed.

"Too bad Harry is oblivious to his own emotions."

"And Severus wouldn't recognize romance if it slapped him with a white glove and challenged him to a duel." Hermione snorted.

"So I guess we should just give them a gentle push...?" Lucius smirked at her.

"I wouldn't be opposed to it if you weren't." Her grin matched his as they shook hands.

"Now, how do we go about getting the two of them 'together?'" Lucius asked.

"You don't." Hermione and Lucius jumped and looked down the hall into the shadows where they saw a figure moving towards them. Hermione drew her wand"

"Put it down Hermione you misunderstand me." Hermione and Lucius gasped as the figure stepped out of the shadows. "I simply meant that you won't get them together, without my help."

Hermione smiled and laughed softly, putting away her wand. Lucius chuckled darkly and nodded his head at the new member of their secret organization.

The new member simply smirked and leaned against the wall, already half way through a brilliant plan to set the two wizards up.

After all, Remus Lupin had always been a very clever person.

* * *

**TADA! Soooo? Do you all like my Lucius/Remus/Hermione alliance? And NO! This will not become a romantic triad, just a scheming one. :D**

**Harry: *pant, pant* So, how did the chapter go?**

**Olly: Great actually! But you guys weren't in it... where were you anyway?**

**Severus: *Shifty eyes towards Harry* Ummm... we were... in detention.**

**Harry: FUWAHHH! I thought we weren't telling people about our roleplay Sevvy! **

**Olly: Oh! umm... ok, well... i'll let you off this time.**

**Severus: uh, Harry? Do you doodle hearts on your potions notes?**

**Harry: Are you kidding me? That's so girly of course not! Why?**

**Severus: look up! She wrote that you do!**

**Harry: ... Olly... that's not ok.**

**Olly: hehe... I thought it was cute...**

**Harry: IT'S NOT CUTE IT'S REALLLLYYYYY GAY!**

**Olly: That's... kinda the point...? *Hides behind wall***

**Severus: That's it! No more until 260 reviews! Understood!**

**Olly: Yes sir! You heard the angry wizards, 260 reviews, stat! All flames will be used to BURN THOSE NOTES! They are causing too much trouble...**

**OllyO111**


	13. Very happy indeed

**I'M BACKKKKKKK! :D :D :D How are you all doing! Ok, so First thing first- my one-shot threesome fic. So It is definitely now being published on Tuesday. I am calling it "Find his way by moonlight" But both quotes will be featured in the story.**

** I am super excited about all of my readers and I checked my views the other day and I have readers in- *Takes deep breath* - U.S, U.K, Australia, Canada, France, Poland, Netherlands, Germany, Sweden, Belgium, Brazil, Romania, Switzerland, Italy, Finland, Ireland, Spain, Denmark, South Africa... and thirteen others that I don't have the energy to type in. So here's your challenge for this week! In your review, tell me where you're from! I want to know I'm really excited about this! Readers alllll over the world. :D**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, Bill would definitely be taming Harry's "Dragon." *wink wink.***

* * *

Harry sat staring out the window on Sunday evening, scanning the text in front of him half heartedly every two minutes or so.

Right now, across the school, down in the dungeons, Severus and Draco were sleeping in the same chambers.

Harry was _not_ happy.

Yes, yes- he had been there just last night but quite honestly he missed the professor already. Being a Sunday he hadn't had classes today, and Snape hadn't been at meals, so to add insult to injury Draco was the only person the man would see all day.

On this end of the school, Harry had been instructed to stay in his room until he finished reading the chapter for Remus. He had been here for an hour and had been doing nothing but reading. He sighed as he looked over the last sentence and shut the book, setting it on the floor and looking back out of the window.

The sky was stormy tonight, gray clouds and black skies, sprinkled with silver stars. It reminded Harry so much of Severus' living room. It even _smelled _the same. He inhaled and basked in the scent of cool, fresh air and mist. He could almost see the man in the mountains across the lake. Each ridge was a line of worry that had been etched into the brave man's skin over the years. Every shadow was a wisp of hair, cascading down his cheeks. Each movement of a fox climbing the steep cliff was just Severus blinking, or smirking up at Harry though his bedroom window.

Harry leaned over the window, bracing one knee against the ledge and sticking his head and torso out, trying to get as close to the mountains as he could, wanting to embrace his surroundings.

"Harry, it's time for din- Harry what the hell are you doing?" Harry pulled his head back inside and spun around, wobbling slightly and falling on his arse on the floor.

"Nothing! I was just looking outside." Remus narrowed his eyes and helped him stand up.

"Next time, look outside while staying _inside._ Understood?" Harry nodded and sighed, rubbing his back.

"Understood. Now what was that about dinner?" Remus rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless.

"Come on." The two walked into the dining room where Sirius was already sitting, smearing butter on a slice of French bread. Harry snorted.

"Thanks for waiting to start until we got here Siri." Sirius just laughed and shoved the whole piece of bread into his mouth in retaliation. Remus chuckled then looked at Sirius, well, seriously.

"I caught your godson trying to climb out of a window." He stated casually, pouring dressing onto his salad. Sirius coughed and stared at Harry.

"I'm sorry, _what_?" Harry glared at Remus before turning back to his godfather.

"I wasn't trying to climb out of the window, I was feeling a little nauseous so I decided to get some fresh air." Sirius raised an eyebrow and Remus just looked at him.

"And you did this by sticking your whole body out of the window?" Harry shrugged and grinned.

"Well as you always tell me Remus, if you're going to do something, do it properly." Sirius laughed and went back to inhaling his food. Harry, taking this as the end of the conversation turned to his salad and began to devour it.

Remus realized he had been beat and went back to his plate.

After dinner the three of them sat down together on the couch in the living room. Remus folded his hands on his lap.

"So Harry, what did you think about the chapter you read?"

"I don't know... I know we're just starting so we have to review the basics but it just seemed so... simple."

"I know what you mean kiddo, that book nearly put me to sleep a few times."

"You know Sirius, you're not actually supposed to be in these meetings you know." Remus snapped at Sirius. Sirius snorted.

"Remus is just annoyed because he used to have a crush on the author of that book when he was a kid." Harry raised an eyebrow when Remus blushed and elbowed Sirius in the side.

"Don't tell him that!" Harry grinned and sat up straight.

"You mean Remus had a crush on some old text book writer?" Sirius nodded.

"It was hilarious! This guy had shaggy hair and stupid glasses... actually he looked a bit like you Harry! But you know, fifty or so years older." Harry chucked a pillow at Sirius who laughed and caught it. He sighed.

"Oh! And the funniest part- old _Snivellus _had a crush on him too!" Harry's eyes widened and he felt an annoying pang of jealousy in his chest.

Remus glanced nervously at Harry, who didn't notice. He scoffed.

"Harry doesn't care about some old dead guy Sirius." He stated, trying to change the subject.

"What! That's what I said before and you yelled at me!" Sirius made an indignant noise before turning back to Harry. "I think Snivellus just liked him for his looks. So I'd look out if I were you Harry. Come next session, he might just jump you!" Sirius said, before laughing hysterically.

Meanwhile Harry couldn't help but think about the situation. If Severus _did_ like the way he looked, than Harry certainly wouldn't complain. And if he were to jump him...

Oh yes, Harry was _very _happy.

* * *

Severus sat leaning against a wall on Sunday evening, glancing over at the table every few minutes.

Right now, across the school, Harry was spending his night at the chambers of two people Severus hated with almost every bone in his body.

And Severus was stuck here with Malfoy.

Severus was _not _happy.

The blonde was leaning over a cauldron, tossing in ingredients and stirring regularly. Severus sighed and stood up, telling Draco to keep working while he made himself some tea.

He walked into his living room and looked around. His eyes drifted over to the chair that Harry would always sit in during their talks. It was raining outside right now: the skies stormy and gray. It was his favorite kind of weather, and he had attempted to recreate it in his rooms. He hated bright colors they gave him a headache. He much preferred cool colors, dark grays and black and white, all of those colors were so comfortable to him. Perhaps that's why he despised Weasleys so much. They gave him a headache. (For more than one reason I might add!)

He walked through the door and into his kitchenette, opening a cabinet and taking out the chamomile and honey, before lighting a fire and placing the teapot on it.

After preparing his cup he sat down to wait for the water to boil. As he sat he allowed his mind to wander around the kitchen.

It was currently the first 11 of October, which meant that in just about a week it would be Halloween. It would also be a Saturday. Now any idiot would think this a day to celebrate, but Severus was no idiot. He knew that it would be a day of mourning for many, and one person in particular.

Halloween was the anniversary of Harry's death, and Harry hadn't attended the feast since first year, he always stayed in his rooms.

Despite popular belief, Severus wasn't obsessed with death, nor parties, and therefore had no inclination to attend a party on Halloween. And if he was perfectly honest with himself, (which he never was,) he would much rather spend the evening with Harry in his chambers. No doubt the evening would be rough on the boy.

Severus found himself thinking of ways to get the boy to smile on that evening. He wracked his brains for things he knew the boy liked. Quidditch, his friends, DADA... these all seemed so impersonal.

Suddenly Severus' eyes lit up as the perfect idea hit him. Right at that moment the tea began to whistle.

As he was pouring the cup Draco walked into the room, wiping sweat off of his forehead.

"Finished sir." He said, looking at Severus expectantly.

"What, do you want applause?" Draco moved to the table and sat down.

"So, how do you feel you did Draco?" Severus asked, sitting across from him. Draco shrugged.

"I'm not sure. The color was supposed to be maroon and it looks more scarlet... I had to substitute several ingredients because I didn't have enough at hand..." listening to Malfoy drone on brought Severus to the realization that he didn't _always _care about potions. "... in all I think I did pretty well sir." Draco finished, staring at Severus' hands.

The man raised an eyebrow.

"Is there any particular reason you're staring at me?"

"I'm not staring at you, I'm staring at the tea. I'm debating whether or not to make a cup." Apparently he decided he should and stood up, walking to the cabinets to make himself a cup.

After a moment of silence Draco snorted.

"You know who _was _staring at you yesterday though? Potter." Severus nearly choked on his tea.

"W-what?" He asked sharply.

"Yeah, I noticed it at breakfast, he was just staring at you, completely ignoring his friends. He was doing the same thing at lunch but was more subtle about it." Draco sneered. "I think he might have a crush on you Professor!" Draco laughed at what he clearly had meant as a joke, but Severus' heart still did several back flips.

Harry had a crush on him.

"_Might have a crush on you, you mean."_

"_That's better than nothing!"_

"_...True." _

"_Well good for you mate!"_

And good it was. He completely blocked out Draco droning on about his grades in herbology in favor of cooking up some steamy mental images.

He smirked into his mug. Oh yes, in his current situation...

Severus was _very _happy.

* * *

**YAY! End of chapter 13! DID YOU LIKE IT! It was actually happy this time.**

**Severus: Wow, way to go overboard on that mountain description.**

**Olly: IT WAS POETIC! *throws chair at wall***

**Harry: Sev, I think the authors gone mad...**

**Olly: Well who wouldn't if I have to write about your obliviousness to each other ALL DAY!**

**Severus: Obliviousness!**

**Harry: Why I never!**

**Severus: Just for that, you can't update until you have 285 reviews!**

**Olly: *SCREAMS AND SMASHES FOOT THROUGH WALL***

**Harry: EEP! Review before she kills us all! All flames will be used to heat up that tea!**

** OllyO111**


	14. It's cruel the way I love you

**I'M BACK! IT'S BEEN A WHILE I KNOW! I'm sorry. I really am. Very busy two weeks. I'll get better, I promise. BESIDES! I wanted to make this chapter extra juicy for you all! My WONDERFUL readers from ALL OVER THE WORLD! No offense to anybody, but where the hell is Croatia? It sounds AWESOME! So yeah, I hope you like this chapter because I do. :D :D :D **

**Updates: I encourage you all to read my new oneshot; Find his way by moonlight. Sort of emo-ish, but I liked it! Harry/Sev/Draco. And while you're at it, visit my profile! I'm going to start having polls up every week, and I want your opinions, so CHECK MY PROFILE!**

**AND YES I KNOW! "THE NIGHT HARRY DIED" I FORGOT PARENTS! I GET IT THANKS! Jeezus christ...**

**Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did then Crabbe and Goyle would be doing a lot more than just guarding Draco. (winkwink)**

* * *

Harry walked quickly down the halls, humming quietly and thinking over what they had just discussed in transfiguration. He smiled to himself, excited for next period; potions. He couldn't be more excited. Today was Saturday and his night with Severus, and he couldn't be happier. In eighth (seventh) year you weren't required to take classes on Saturdays, but it gave you more time to plan out a career near the end of the year: most of his year weren't taking classes today, so the groups were small. Ron was still sleeping in the dorm. The last week seemed to have floated by since that agonizing day of Severus deprivation. Yesterday Harry and Draco had created shrinking serum for the class, and had both received satisfactory marks, which was really all Harry could hope for.

As Harry turned into a secret corridor on the third floor, he was too absorbed in his own thoughts to hear the other pair of footsteps behind him. That was until he heard a chuckle and spun around, wand raised. He froze.

"Hello Potter."

"Malfoy, what the hell are you doing following me?" Draco smirked and walked forward, absently grimacing at a brightly colored portrait on the wall.

"Oh nothing really, just happened to be walking by and thought I'd stop for some friendly conversation with my favorite gryffindork." He drawled. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Oh shove off Malfoy." Draco let out a fake gasp of pain and clutched his chest, smirking.

"That hurts Potter, really truly it does." Harry began walking away but Malfoy just kept following him. "But of course you don't want me, not when you're so in love with someone else." Harry froze in his tracks and closed his eyes.

"What are you talking about Malfoy?" Draco grinned and took a step until he was right behind him.

"Don't play stupid Harry, it's not attractive on you. I mean your little crush on the professor of course. Harry bit his lip and shook his head. "Now, which professor was it again? Hmm... Professor Trelawney? No that's not it... Professor Sinistra? No, I don't think so... hmmm... oh yes! Now I remember." He leaned his had in next to Harry's ear.

"Looking forward to potions next period?" He whispered. Harry let out a shuddering breath and opened his eyes, turning to glare at Draco.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." He said bravely. Draco smirked.

"Oh please Potter, it's obvious! The way you stare at him, and are always in a daze in his class. Look at you!" He laughed, "You're practically tearing up!" Harry glared harder, while trying to ignore the stinging behind his eyes.

"I don't know what delusional fantasy your mind has concocted, but please leave me out of it." He turned around and began walking away briskly; he was to turn the corner when Malfoy, leaning against the wall and examining his nails, called out;

"I told him you know, Thursday night after my lesson." Harry stopped again. He shook his head.

"No you didn't, you're bluffing." Draco raised an eyebrow.

"You think so? He didn't think I was bluffing, _Severus,_ I mean." He said, drawling the man's name. "No, he thought it was horribly inappropriate for you to feel that way."

"There's no rule against students and teacher dati-"

"Age wasn't what he found inappropriate, no it was the fact that someone as pathetic as _you _thought you had a chance with him." Harry bit his lip as he stood there, at the end of the hall, shaking.

"He wouldn't say that." Harry said. Draco grinned and put on a babying tone.

"Oh dear Harry, I told him it was awfully mean of him to say. I told him you might even _love _him! And that big, mean man- do you know what he did?" Draco paused to let out a chuckle.

"He laughed."

A tear slid down Harry's cheek silently, and he was grateful that his back was turned to Draco.

The slytherin tutted loudly.

"Oh well Potter, I guess that's just too bad. But don't worry, you two would have made a horribly ugly couple." Draco walked up to and around the smaller boy, laughing at the tears that were now falling liberally down Harry's face.

"Dear oh dear, perhaps you should go wash off your face? So no one knows you've been blubbering." He hissed quietly. When he received no reaction he frowned, reaching his hand up and forcefully knocking the books out of Harry's hands and onto the floor, where they banged loudly around his feet.

"Have a good sleepover tonight, Potter." With that the blonde spun on his heel and walked away.

Harry stood there for five minutes, whimpering and gasping, shaking and sobbing. His heart was breaking so hard he could almost hear it cracking. No body else came down the hallway.

Eventually he wiped his face, bending down to pick up his books. He walked away from the dungeons. He wasn't going to potions today.

* * *

Severus smiled to himself as he poured himself a cup of gin. He had spent the last hour talking with Harry in his living room. The boy was now taking a shower and Severus was getting ready to settle down for the night. Harry had seemed oddly subdued tonight. He hadn't smiled as much as usual.

Severus missed that smile.

After Thursday night, hearing how Harry felt about him-

'_Might feel about you'_

'_Shut up you.'_

-He couldn't help but be in good mood. Just seeing that angel in his quarters made his heart skip a beat.

He was two pages from the end of his book when the beauty himself walked back into the room, wrapped up in those green pieces of fabric the boy called pajamas.

He raised an eyebrow at Harry and closed his book.

"Harry, I thought you'd be asleep by now." Harry nodded absently, almost like he wasn't listening. Severus frowned. "Would you sit down?" The boy nodded again and moved to his usual seat across from Severus.

"So what can I do for you?" Harry flicked those emerald eyes up at him and Severus forgot to breathe.

"Nothing- I'm sorry, it's just that... someone said something today."

"And did it upset you?" Severus asked quietly, silently promising to murder whoever made Harry upset.

"Well... it was about you."

"Me?" Harry nodded.

"Something bad about you. Something that made you sound... cruel." He abruptly stood up, walking over to sit on the arm of the chair and look down at Severus. "But I know it was a lie, because you're not cruel."

Severus stared captivated at the emotions flickering across Harry's face.

"You're not cruel, you're just... not. You're one of the kindest, most caring men I've ever met. And the fact that you don't admit it makes you even better." He wrung his hands together. "You're always looking out for other people. I don't why this made me upset because I know it was a lie. I don't care what people say about you. I know you're a wonderful person and I won't let anybody say otherwi-"

Without any warning Severus pulled Harry's head down and crushed their mouths together. He couldn't help himself. The things that he was saying and the way he looked at Severus... he couldn't have resisted even if he had wanted to.

He pulled back after a minute and looked at Harry. To his horror he found the boy in tears. The teen shook his head for a second before getting up and running out of the room. Severus sat their shocked. He had to make this better.

He dashed to Harry's room, banging on the door.

"Harry? Harry open up, I need to tell you something. Harry?" No answer.

"I'm sorry I did that, I didn't mean to, or want to, I just..." He sighed banging again. "This is ridiculous Harry! Come out this minute." Nothing. "That's an order!"

Silence rang in Severus' ears. He bit back a scream of frustration.

"Damn it Potter! I did want to kiss you alright? And you're a child and it's wrong, but I couldn't help myself because—because..." He sighed, he had never said this before- and meant it. He lowered his voice to a soft, almost whispered tone.

"I couldn't stop myself because... because Harry I love you." He paused. After several moments he heard footsteps and he looked up as the door swung open.

* * *

Harry slammed his door closed and collapsed on his bed, sobbing. He couldn't believe Severus had done that! Made fun of his feelings like that- _kissing him!_

He felt so stupid! And he had done it in the middle of Harry's speech about Severus wouldn't do something cruel, and he interrupts Harry to play a cruel joke at his expense? Harry hadn't wanted to believe Malfoy, because Severus had always seemed... harsh always but this? Harry never would have believed it if it hadn't just happened.

He sobbed so hard the whole bed shook, the pillow soaked within a matter of seconds. He just wanted to curl up and die.

First thing tomorrow he would quit his apprenticeship and drop potions class. He didn't have to be a healer. It wasn't worth it. Wasn't worth the pain that came with being around this man.

He jumped as he heard a loud banging on his door.

"Harry? Harry open up, I need to tell you something. Harry?" Tell him what? That he was pathetic and beneath Severus? He already knew that much.

"I'm sorry I did that, I didn't mean to, or want to, I just..." More banging, but Harry refused to respond. "This is ridiculous Harry! Come out this minute." Harry screamed into his pillow. "That's an order!" He sat up and glared at the closed door.

"Damn it Potter! I did want to kiss you alright? And you're a child and it's wrong, but I couldn't help myself because—because..." The man's voice went quiet and Harry perked his ears, listening hard enough to hear him breathing in the hallway.

Suddenly his voice took on a softer quality. Harry's breathing became shallow.

"Damn it Potter! I did want to kiss you alright? And you're a child and it's wrong, but I couldn't help myself because—because..." Harry stood up, taking a step towards the door.

"I couldn't stop myself because... because _Harry I love you_."

The world froze.

Harry stopped breathing.

Stopped thinking.

Stopped hurting.

Stopped crying.

His whole life, his whole world revolved around those three words. _I love you._

And suddenly the world started up again.

Harry started walking.

Harry started smiling.

Harry started healing.

Harry started opening the door...

And there was Severus.

The man looked down at him, face bright red, yet a look of confidence of his face. His mouth twitched as he saw the smile that Harry wore.

The Gryffindor reached his hand up and placed it against the side of Severus' cheek.

"Say it again." He whispered. The man took a deep breath.

"I love you." He said firmly, looking the boy in the eyes. Harry's grin grew brighter. His arms moved to twine around the man's neck and he stepped up against his chest.

Severus wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him even closer to himself.

There would be problems, this certainly wasn't the end, but for just this moment...

"I love you too."

And as their lips met, they both knew that those three words were at least enough to get them through the night.

* * *

**Harry: ... *twitch* WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!**

**Severus: That ended... abrubtly.**

**Olly: Yes. Yes it did.**

**Harry: But... what about Lucius/Hermione/Remus plotting trio thing?**

**Severus: And my whole halloween plan?**

**Lucius: And my spring party?**

**Draco: And my stolen potion?**

**All: FUCK OFF DRACO! *Draco sulks off***

**Olly: Calm down Calm down! It's all coming don't worry, I didn't forget about any of that. The abruptness of this is very important for the rest of the story. HOW DARE YOU DOUBT ME! *Slaps all three men over head***

**Severus: *Cradles Harry's head* DAMNIT! FOR THAT YOU CAN'T UPDATE UNTIL YOU HAVE 335 REVIEWS! And this time, please actually update when you say you will.**

**Olly: ...So it was a little over 285...**

**Lucius: IT WAS 324! That's 39 reviews!**

**Olly: WHATEVER MAYBE I HAVE TROUBLE COUNTING GOD! *sigh* fine, REVIEW! All flames will be used to just explode the shit out of Malfoy.**

**OllyO111**


	15. Glue me to you

**WHO'S BACK! If you said Sexy, then you're right. ;) If you said me, you're ALSO CORRECT! :D I MISSED YOU ALLLLLL! So, YAY! Lots of awesome reviews on my last chapter, I love you all. I keep getting a lot of comments on my grammar. I speak english as a first language, and am very good with grammar actually, but I type quickly, and I have nails that slide across keyboards. If you see a mistake- I APOLOGIZE! I have no beta, so if anyone is up to the challenge...**

** I HAVE A NEW POLL UP ON MY PROFILE! GO VOTE!**

**WITHOUT FURTHER ADO- MY CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Harry Potter, if I did then Draco would take his post as "HEAD-boy" far more literally. (winkwink)**

* * *

Severus sat at his kitchen table, reading over his lesson plan for the next day, sipping his coffee quietly, and not really processing what he was looking at.

Harry had kissed him...

_Harry_ had kissed him.

Harry had _kissed _him.

Harry had kissed _him!_

...I think that's all of the ways you can emphasize that...

He was in shock. Sure he had been planning on this happening since before school started, but now that it had... it was better than he could have imagined.

After they had broken the kiss Harry had smiled the most gorgeous smile Severus had ever seen, before kissing him once more on the cheek and going back into his room. And if that wasn't enough, he had said he _loved_ him!

Nobody had ever said that to him before... well, except for Severus' aunt. Imagine that someone as beautiful, as wonderful, as kind, as smart as Harry could love him! Severus Snape, the greasy old potions Professor... who'd believe that?

Now there were only two things left to do-

Get Harry to have sex with him, and make sure this relationship lasted.

The second one was easy, and the first- well he had a whole year to work on it, it wasn't as if they needed to jump into bed tonight, as long as it was before graduation. And wouldn't _that _be fantastic... if the boy was that gorgeous after they had kissed, how amazing would he look after Severus made love to him? Green eyes blazing, black hair ruffled against Severus' white pillows, red lips bruised, golden skin shining... ugh, it was far too early to get this aroused.

Picturing Dumbledore in a tutu quickly got rid of his problem, and he went back to reliving the previous evening in his mind.

He got startled out of his thoughts by a voice in the doorway.

"What are you smiling about?" He looked up and Saw Harry in the door, still in pajamas, smiling softly.

"I didn't realize I was doing such a thing." The potions master replied.

"Don't stop, it looks good on you." Severus pulled the chair next to him out and Harry walked closer, sitting down and looking at Severus.

"Professor about last nig-"

"Severus Harry, call me Severus." The boy blushed and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear.

"_Severus..._ about last night... you don't regret... I mean, you didn't just do that because-" Severus cut him off by taking one of his hands in his.

"I kissed you last night, because I couldn't think of one thing I'd rather be doing. Not out of guilt, not to be cruel, but because what I said last evening was true. I love you Harry." Harry turned bright red but smiled none the less.

They sat in silence for a moment before Harry reached his free hand forward and grabbed Severus' mug, bringing it to his lips and taking a sip. The man raised his eyebrow but his smile grew slightly: he was glad the boy felt comfortable around him.

"Harry, may I ask you a question?" Harry looked surprised.

"Of course you can."

"What are you doing on Halloween?" the boy froze and looked down.

"Probably what I do every year, retire early and have a house elf bring up my dinner." Severus frowned, that didn't sound right at all. "Wait... but I'll be with you this Halloween won't I? Unless of course you have plans in which case I could just-"

Severus brought Harry's hand to his lips and kissed it softly.

"Harry I would be honored if you would join me for Halloween." The boy blushed but Severus was please to see the smile come back to his face. "And you are sleeping over that evening so we may as well have breakfast together the next morning." Harry nodded and sighed.

"I should probably get back to the dorm room before breakfast or Hermione and Ron will worry..." Severus smirked.

"Harry, I don't know how to tell you this... it's already eleven o'clock." Harry shot up.

"It's WHAT?" He screeched. Severus grimaced.

"Keep your voice down mister Potter." He snapped. Harry seemed to deflate a little and Severus sighed. "You seemed tired last night, I thought I'd let you sleep in."

Harry walked over to Severus and leaned over so they were at eye level. He looked him dead in the eye and whispered;

"Thank you Severus." With that he kissed Severus on the tip of his nose and smiled. "I'll go get dressed now." He straightened and walked out of the room.

If you had told Severus that he was blushing, he would have cursed you into next year, and never admitted it was true.

Even though it was.

* * *

"Hermione? Mione are you in there?" Ron peered his head around the door to his girlfriend's rooms. She had keyed his magical signature into her head girl rooms.

He glanced around and sighed: she must still be patrolling the halls. Ah well, he'd just have to wait for her to return.

He plopped down on her couch and pulled his homework out of his bag, so she would at least have nothing to nag him about when she got back.

About half way into his charms essay he heard shuffling outside the door. He grinned ear-to-ear; perfect chance to surprise her.

Ron cast the invisibility spell Hermione had taught him on himself and his stuff, before making sure he was out of her way and stood perfectly still, smiling to himself.

The door opened and Hermione came in. Just as Ron was about to jump put he heard a voice... _two _voices! Two... _male voices..._ but wait... why did they both sound so familiar?

He watched as the door opened wider and of all the people in the world, Remus Lupin walked into Hermione's quarters! If that didn't make Ron want to faint, it wasn't half as bad as when Remus held the door opened and ushered Lucius Malfoy into the room.

What the bloody hell was Lucius Malfoy and Remus Lupin doing with Hermione?

"Take a seat gentlemen." Hermione said non-chalantly, gesturing to the couch with Ron had occupied just minutes before. The men nodded gratefully and sat down at opposite ends of the sofa.

"Now, we are here because we need to discuss this 'romantic predicament' we find ourselves in." Ron's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. The three of them were in a romantic predicament? What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"Now Hermione, I would hardly call it a predicament." Lucius drawled, smiling coyly. "I say that the relationship we have here can work out quite nicely. We have a few speed bumps and a minor age difference but I think it's not too difficult too maneuver with some care." Ron gaped.

Minor age difference? Maneuvering with care? What on earth was going on here? Was Hermione cheating on him with two middle-aged men?

Remus smiled, but sighed softly.

"I agree with Lucius, Hermione, it doesn't have to be difficult. A little care and planning, and this could be a done deal by spring! No obstacles required if we play it right." Ron couldn't believe his ears.

"Yes, but Remus we do have a few problems."

"Are you referring to Sirius?" Hermione nodded.

"And Mrs. Malfoy, and Ron. Neither of you can try to tell me that they'll approve of what we're doing." Ron nodded harshly- damn right he won't approve!

Lucius grimaced.

"True, my wife is unnecessarily nosey... it fills the empty spaces in her life." Remus had a pensieve look.

"And Sirius wouldn't like this in the slightest. He hates the man." He glanced nervously at Lucius. "And I don't think it will be easy to get this past Severus, he is clever. But he won't like the pairing at first either..." Now Ron was confused. He didn't know much about the man, but he thought that he was friends with Malfoy Senior... wasn't he?

Hermione sighed. "Harry is going to realize what's happening. He's clever that one..." Ron slid down the wall. What the hell did Harry have to do with any of this? Lucius snorted.

"Yes well he'll definitely notice when we get to that stage with the handcuffs and blindfold in the prefect's bathroom." Remus rolled his eyes but smiled.

"He'll have trouble missing _that,_ as it will be laid out right in front of him!" Ron bit his fist to keep from shouting in shock. They were going to have sex with handcuffs in front of Harry in the prefect's bathroom?

Up until now, even though he was confused, Ron had assumed that he had the gist of the conversation down. That was until the next sentence poured out of Hermione's mouth.

"So what happens if Severus and Harry realize they love each other before the end of our operation?"

Wait. Harry and Snape? THAT is what this was all about? Well it cleared up one matter and yet it brought on a completely different set of problems.

"Don't worry Hermione, knowing them we'll have to literally glue their lips together before they notice anything." Lucius smirked. "And if they do figure it out, good for them, way to get one over on us."

"Well Hermione, we should probably leave you be for the evening. Have a good night." She nodded at the men and saw them out. As she was saying goodbye at the door Ron cancelled the spell and ran to the top of the stairs. A minute later he came down yawning.

Hermione looked up startled. "Ron! What are you... how long have you been here?" He shrugged.

"Not long, I was taking a nap." She sighed.

"Oh well, if you let me finish my notes then we can-"

"Actually I was thinking of going and asking Snape a question about the quiz next Monday." Hermione's head shot up and her eyes went wide.

"Uh- um, well... heh... wouldn't you rather stay here and... um..." She looked around nervously. Ron knew it, today was Harry's morning with Snape, and she probably didn't want him spoiling it. "Rather stay here and- and... make out?" She blurted out.

Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Tempting, but I'll take that up after I find Snape, you always tell me to get my homework done."

"Yes but... Snape is usually busy on Sunday mornings." Ron nodded understandingly.

"I see... ok, well I'll go ask Harry for them then."

"No!" She jumped in front of him and pushed her arms out. He narrowed his eyes.

"Why not?" He wanted her to let him in. But instead she just shifted her eyes and stated;

"How about we go find him together! That way we can talk and... And stuff." He sighed, knowing he was about to be dragged on a wild goose chase.

"Sounds fine, let's get breakfast first ok?" She nodded and smiled, taking his hand.

"Sounds nice." She said, before starting on a long tale about house-elves and mittens.

Ron sighed; whatever was going on must be terribly important to her. If it wasn't, she would have recognized the very obvious flaw in his lie.

He wasn't taking potions.

* * *

**TADA! Did you love it? Aren't those two adorable?**

**Hermione: Are you making us do all of this work for nothing?**

**Ron: *snort* Hermione you'd do the extra work even if it wasn't required.**

**Hermione: I WILL SLAP YOU!**

**Ron: EEP! *hides behind Harry* HARRY SAVE ME!**

**Hermione: yeah you better run!**

**Harry: Olly now you're making Hermione PMS at us!**

**Hermione: I AM NOT DAMNIT! *Screams and throws book at Harry.***

**Harry: For sending her on this killing spree you have to wait to update until you have 370 reviews! **

**Olly: DAMNIT! You heard the terrified boy, 370 reviews NOW! All flames will be used to heat up Severus' Coffee.**

**OllyO111**


	16. Black Vision: Halloween part 1

**HI GUYSSS! I'M BACK! It's exactly one day away from being three weeks since my last chapter. I know I know, I'm a horrible person. BUT! I've had rehearsals every night and Guess what? My shows just ended, so I'll be updating once a week again. I am SO SORRY GUYS! I decided to give you a juicy, two part chapter thing this time to make up for it. The second part will be updated by Friday. This chapter is dedicated to my most recent reviewer, Daydreamer. The review reads;**

**"Did you forget about us or something? You haven't updated in forever! I have grown so depressed that I have totally let myself go. I have gained 30 pounds, haven't done my laundry in the longest time and I have to swim through trash just to get to the living room! Please update soon! I might die soon and that won't be good because then I wouldn't get to see the end of the story. Please write another chapter! I am begging you. Otherwise my life will be over." **

**...How could I not update?**

**Anyway, on with the story! **

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Harry Potter, if I did, Seamus and Dean would be very,_ very _close friends. (All night long) ;)**

* * *

The sky outside was a pale orange, just like the pumpkins that were littered haphazardly around the grounds of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Inside the school voices rang out through the halls, laughter seemed contagious amongst the students, and nobody was alone.

Except for Severus Snape. This would have been a sad thought, if he hadn't known that a gorgeous, black haired beauty would be joining him shortly.

It was Halloween and he had managed to convince Harry to join him this evening. It would be a hard night for the boy, Severus knew that much. It was the anniversary of Harry's PARENT'S death. (A.N- I emphasized it this time guys. :D) If he had asked to just spend the night alone in his dormitory, of course Severus would have let him, not forced him into having dinner with him.

But Severus was glad he said yes.

So now he was in his kitchen, doing things he had sworn he would never do to impress someone.

Like wearing cologne, or lighting a thousand candles. However when it came to Harry, he couldn't find it within himself NOT to do these things.

His heart was beating like a drum as he went into his room to get dressed. It had taken him a week and a half to plan tonight. He knew it wasn't, but a voice in his head was saying;

'_It's your first date! Be charming!'_

'_It's not a date.'_

'_Do you want him to leave you?'_

'_Well... no.'_

'_Then dress up! Wash your hair! Clean your rooms! Smile- but not in a creepy way!'_

'_Thanks for the advice.'_

The longer he listened to it, the more the voice in his head sounded like Lucius. But that was ridiculous, because Lucius would never try to influence his love life.

Right?

...Well... maybe he would.

Yeah, he definitely would. However it still stood that he listened to the voice in his head more than the actual Lucius.

He looked at the clock on the wall, ten minutes until Harry arrived. Severus sighed and looked into the mirror in his room.

He wasn't a particularly vain man, but he had to admit that he looked rather... dashing tonight. He was wearing a dark orange button up shirt, with a black silk tie, tucked into a pair of black pants. His shoes were black as well, and although you couldn't see them, his socks were orange. He didn't even know he had orange socks until tonight.

He didn't see the point in wearing a costume; he didn't want to give the poor boy a heart attack.

He sighed and smiled to himself. He still couldn't believe that Harry Potter, son of his rival and savior of the wizarding world could like Severus. It was an odd feeling. Like when you set up this elaborate plan to convince your parents to let you go out, and you have all sorts of arguments if they say no- then they say yes immediately. You almost can't believe it's true. You almost wait for them to change their minds and say you can't go. That was how he felt about Harry.

But like any child would do with their parents, he wasn't going to push the subject if he got what he wanted.

Suddenly a he heard a knock on the door to his chambers. He spun around and dashed to the door. He paused with his hand on the knob and took a deep breath, calming himself down before opening the door.

Severus' breath caught in his throat. Harry wasn't in costume, but he had taken the time to dress for the holiday. He was wearing a pair of tight, orange jeans, a black and white horizontal striped shirt, and the green eyes and black hair made him look a bit like a pumpkin in the nighttime. He looked absolutely delicious.

And the blush on his cheeks wasn't hurting the look at all.

"Hello Severus." Harry breathed, smiling up at the man. It took Severus a minute to get hi voice back before he spoke.

"Good evening Harry, I'm glad you came." He took Harry's hand and kissed it. The boy seemed to stare at his hand for a moment before responding.

"I am too, I'm sure I'll have a better time here than I would a the dorm alone." Severus frowned a bit that the boy usually spent the night alone, but he quickly rearranged his features into a smile, and took Harry's arm, leading him to the kitchen.

"I've made you dinner, I hope you like it." He better like it, it took Severus four hours to make. He wanted to make it himself, but the three burnt tries in the trash made him decide that next time the house elves would just take care of it. The only thing he had gotten from the kitchen was a bottle of pumpkin juice; he never could make that taste right...

The holiday was clearly stressing out the house elves, with all the food they had to make. The one that had brought him the juice seemed very jumpy, and had even forgotten to call him sir several times.

"I'm sure I'll like anything you made." Harry said quietly. That was when Severus noticed that Harry's eyes seemed red. Not much, just slightly pink around the edges, enough to worry Severus.

He led Harry into the dining room and smiled when Harry gasped, staring around at the candles and decorations. Cobwebs hung from the walls and the entire room was golden with the light of the sunset. The giant window in the living room was imitated in this room, so that you could see the mountains in the distance, if you looked carefully you could spot thestrals soaring around the air, surrounded by the orange mist.

Harry walked around the table and took a seat in front of the window.

Severus stood for a moment, admiring Harry's silhouette against the light.

"I'll just go get the food now then." Severus turned to walk into the kitchens.

"Prof- Severus?" he turned around.

"Yes Harry?" The boy blushed and smiled widely.

"Thank you for this Severus. I... I don't like being alone on Halloween." Severus walked around the table so he was right above Harry. He leaned down to his ear and whispered;

"I don't like you being alone on Halloween either." With that he kissed Harry's head lightly before turning and walking into the kitchen.

* * *

Harry smiled as he leaned back in his chair.

It was a beautiful night and he was spending it with a beautiful man. And when he said beautiful, he meant it. The man looked stunning in orange. Harry hadn't thought they would match, but he was oddly happy that they did.

He hadn't known what to wear tonight, he couldn't wear a costume, he would just look like a silly child to Severus. He didn't want to wear school robes or normal clothes, he would feel too casual. Finally he had decided to just dress for the holiday.

It was strange spending this holiday with somebody, after spending it alone so often. Maybe he was over reacting on Halloween, but he always got so upset. He had spent the morning crying, but he thought the redness had gone from his eyes by now. He didn't want to look stupid in front of Severus.

Suddenly the door swung open and Severus walked in, holding two trays, one in each hand.

"I think you'll like this, it... took me a while." He set the trays down on the table and lifted the lids. In one was a magnificent salad, drenched in what looked like a raspberry dressing. In the other was some unidentifiable casserole, smothered in cheese and giving off the most amazing smell. Harry grinned up at Severus as the man served some to him, before sitting down and giving himself some.

"Thank you so much for this Severus, it looks delicious." It may have just been the light, but he could have sworn he saw Severus blush.

It was strange, but all day he had been nervous about his dinner with Severus. After declaring their love for each other it should have been easy, but it just seemed too good to be true. It was like when you study every night for three weeks for a test, and make all sorts of tools to help you remember things, and then you have the test and don't understand anything. You guess for half of it and you're sure you failed, and then you get it back and see you got a one hundred percent. You almost think the teacher mistook your paper for someone else's. But you'd never mention it to them, not when you got an amazing grade.

The conversation was light and easy, exactly what Harry needed today. They discussed quidditch and grades, how Severus' planning was going for the next quarter, and other topics of not much importance.

Harry blushed when he asked for seconds of everything, Severus having brought out several side dishes of pita chips and a variety of dips. Harry felt as though he were eating far too much, but Severus just seemed pleased that Harry liked his food, so Harry tried not to feel self-conscious.

After the meal they sat down in the living room, and continued their chat. It was then that Harry realized how thirsty he was, and Severus went off to get some pumpkin juice.

As he was pouring it, he told Harry a story about a leprechaun he had once met in France. Harry could barely hold his glass he was laughing so hard.

"...So I told him it didn't matter to me what he had or hadn't done with that baguette, I wasn't using it in a perfume for his wife!" Harry snorted.

"He didn't understand that you had no idea who he was?"

"He kept insisting I was Marcus! It was ridiculous." Harry threw his head back and laughed. Unfortunately he began to cough and so he brought his glass to his lips and took a large swallow.

He continued smiling and giggling for a few more seconds, and Severus continued his story. Suddenly the edges of his vision got blurry. He frowned and squinted, but that only made his tunnel of vision smaller. He tried to say something but ended up coughing more. Severus had frozen and seemed to be asking him something, but all Harry could hear was a faint buzzing in his ears. As his vision went dimmer, Harry tried to scream but couldn't get any air in his lungs.

The only thing he could compare this to was being poisoned by the basilisk in second year. He tried to move his limbs but couldn't. He was sure he had fallen backwards but couldn't really think straight.

He had been told in class what it felt like to drink the draught of living death, but it seemed watered down now.

Nothing had prepared him for this.

His vision went black.

* * *

**TADA! How was it? Cliffy right? Part 2 will be up within days, so keep your eyes out! And you thought I forgot about that potion. ;) Never.**

**Severus: You are a horrible woman. Stop hurting Harry.**

**Olly: The readers love angst Sevvy-poo. It had to be done.**

**Severus: *Clutches Harry's body* WAKE HIM UP DAMMIT!**

**Olly: Calm down, it will happen in the next chapter just wait for it!**

**Severus: Because of my lack of Harry loving, you can't update until you get 400 reviews! **

**Olly: *sigh* You heard the man, 400 reviews! All flames will be used to burn that odd, odd baguette...**

**OllyO111**


	17. Of Antidotes & Angels: Halloween part 2

**DUM DUM DUM! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WITHOUT ANY ADO HERE IS THE SECOND INSTALLMENT OF LIKE A VIRGIN: TWO PART HALLOWEEN EXTRAVAGANZA!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did Harry and the other dorm mates would be swallowing down a lot more than candy on Halloween night. *winkwink***

* * *

Severus caught Harry as he fell backwards. He had no idea what was going on, one second he and Harry were sharing a pleasant conversation, and the next his "date" was collapsing.

Now Severus was many things but an idiot wasn't one of them. He knew it had something to do with what Harry had been drinking, the pumpkin juice. He picked the glass up and inhaled deeply. Whoever it was who had poisoned the pumpkin juice had known to cover up the scent of the potion... He took a monitor of Harry's vitals, and reassured that he was in no immediate danger, quickly walked over to the fireplace and tossed a handful of floo powder into it.

"Kitchens!" He shouted, and was quickly swept up into a storm of green flames.

The house elves cringed in fear as he stormed through the kitchens; smoke practically flying off of him. He got to the middle of the room and froze, lifting his wand to his throat.

"Whichever one of you even dared to put poison near my pumpkin juice will have their head stuffed and mounted on my living room wall before you can say 'have some clothing.'" He shouted. All the house elves jumped and yet no one moved. Severus glared a glare that darkened the entire room. "Whoever attempted to harm me or my apprentice speak up now." He had given an order and they couldn't resist obeying... however it seemed that none of them knew.

Until a small house-elf stepped forward, shaking and sweating. Severus immediately had him pinned to the floor by powerful magic.

"Did you do this?" He hissed menacingly. The elf shook harder and opened its' small mouth to speak, green eyes glittering with fear.

"N-n-no Sir, Menlin did not do this sir. Menlin wishes to tell to that he knows who did..." Severus froze and narrowed his eyes.

"Menlin is your name?" The elf nodded, "Tell me Menlin, who put the potion in my juice?"

Menlin took a deep breath. "It was a boy. He came down to kitchens and had mean smile on. He came up to Menlin as I was preparing your bottle of juice. He asked Menlin if he could add special Halloween card to it for you... I let him." The poor elf looked like it was about to cry. Severus almost pitied the thing. "He took bottle and fiddled with it. At one point he dropped it, but it is unbreakable glass that bottle is, so it didn't break but... but it got covered with his robes and he stayed there for a minute or so, on the ground with the bottle before standing up and giving the bottle back to Menlin. Then he thanked us and walked away."

At this point the elf really did begin to cry, huge tears pouring down his wrinkled cheeks. He took a shuddering, sobbing breath before going on.

"B-b-but when Menlin looked at the bottle there was no note. Then the boy looked back and said that if I did not deliver the pumpkin juice to Master Snape he would tell Master Dumbledore about letting students into the kitchens and we'd all be given... given... clothes!" He began to shriek in sadness, clawing at his arms.

Severus cast a sleeping spell on the elf, and levitated it over to a table where the other elves covered him with a dishtowel. The potions master sighed and rubbed his temple, which was pulsing in rage.

"Did anybody else see this boy? What did he look like?" A young looking elf with big blue eyes coughed and he looked at her. "Yes? What did the boy look like?"

"Blonde hair. Bright blonde hair and blue eyes. With Slytherin tie on." She said quietly. Severus nodded in thanks before sweeping out of the kitchens. He wanted to get back to Harry as soon as possible, but first he had to deal with his other apprentice.

He slammed the doors to the great door open and the conversations stopped at once. Each child in the room was dressed up in elaborately colored outfits, as was the tradition. Even the teachers were dressed festively. Everyone stared at him. Waiting for him to silently sweep up to the table.

He did anything but.

"DRACO MALFOY!" He bellowed at the top of his lungs, causing the entire hall to jump a foot in the air. The blonde sitting at the table seemed to be frozen, his eyes wide with a look of utter terror in them.

He was royally fucked.

Severus stalked up to his table and nearly threw the other children out of his way. He slammed his hands on the table in front of Malfoy.

"How _dare _you attempt to poison not only my apprentice but myself as well? Do you realize what could have happened? From your stupidity? I don't what that potion was meant to do but Mr. Potter is up in my rooms unconscious- and for the love of Merlin would you stop your whimpering?" He sneered. At the head table McGonagall had stood up and was staring at them.

"Mr. Malfoy, what in god's name have you done?" She asked in a booming voice. Severus growled and shook the slytherin by the color.

"You can ask him that in your office as he's being expelled Headmistress, damnit Malfoy what potion was it?" he snapped. When Draco just continued staring in fear he shook him again. "What was it Malfoy?"

"D-draught of l-l-living d-death." He stuttered quietly. Severus froze for a moment, before dropping the boy and turning swiftly, running at top speeds out of the hall.

He couldn't believe it. It must have happened under his very own nose!

'_Damnit Snivellus! How could you let him get his hands on that potion?' _

'_I didn't know he would take any.'_

'_That's because you weren't thinking straight. You were letting your emotions get the better of you and Harry got hurt because of it you idiot.'_

Severus cursed as he flew into his chambers and heading to his lab, pausing only to check quickly how Harry's vitals were doing. He was alive but the thing about Draught of living death is that if you don't treat it within an hour... they almost never wake up.

He ran through his chamber, searching cabinets fiercely.

'_Wiggenweld... Wiggenweld...' _He growled and ran over to his icebox, opening it and finding the light green potion sitting near the back. Wiggenweld was the only cure to the draught, but it had to be administered when warm. That meant you either had to administer it immediately after it was made, or have some source of immediate, natural heat. He could have made another batch, but the ingredients... Shredded dittany, a stewed mandrake, wiggen tree bark- and those were only three of the eighteen ingredients! By the time it was finished Harry would be long gone.

Cursing every god he could think of, Severus grabbed the vial and ran back to the living room, kneeling beside Harry's limp form and lifting his chin.

He stared at that beautiful face. Those red lips slightly parted. The long black lashes, shielding the magnificent green eyes Severus so wished would open up and look back into his own cold, dead black ones.

He looked around the room. The fireplace was no good for natural heat, seeing as it was powered by magic that helped keep the heat to the perfect temperature. He couldn't use a heat charm for the obvious reasons... what the hell was he supposed to do? He pursed his lips. Wait... he pursed his lips...

Severus jumped up and grabbed a glass, carefully pouring the antidote into it. (The vials were protected with a spell that made it impossible for anyone to drink directly from the bottle. It's kind of like childproofing.)

He looked down at that gorgeous face once more, gently brushing the hair out of his face before taking a deep breath and pouring the potion into his mouth.

It was an odd feeling... it tingled against his cheeks and he held it there. He hoped to god human saliva had no negative effect on the potion...

After about a minute he tilted Harry's head back, and with one final thought about just how unsanitary what he was about to do really was, before sweeping down and pressing his lips against Harry's.

He stopped for just a second to revel in the feel of his lips against this angel's before slipping his tongue out to pry open the unconscious pair, and all at once opening his mouth, allowing the potion to pour out of his mouth and into Harry's.

He pulled back and rubbed the boy's throat to make him swallow the antidote. As he waited to see a result he absent-mindedly wiped some of the leaked potion off of the side of Harry's mouth and chin.

He stared at those closed eyes. If this didn't work...

He sighed harshly and put his head in his hands, clenching his hair in his fists.

'_What could I do without him?' _

...Cough.

...Cough?

Yes... yes that was definitely a cough! Severus' head snapped up and he stared down at the young savor, who was now gasping and coughing and spluttering.

Severus grasped his shoulders and pulled him into a sitting position, conjuring up a cup of water which he carefully helped the boy drink down.

Harry let out a small wheeze before he finally calmed down, taking sharp breaths and staring at Severus with wide eyes.

"What... what happened?" He gasped out. Severus sighed.

"Mr. Malfoy decided to take it upon himself to poison our juice tonight."

Harry froze. "Was it meant for me or you?"

"I really don't know but I plan to find out." He looked at Harry and smiled softly. "I'm glad you're alright. I should go interrogate Malfoy now."

As he got up he felt a hand upon his wrist. He turned around and saw Harry, lying on the sofa still, with pearly tears slowly sliding down his cheeks.

And it was that moment when Severus saw how truly vulnerable Harry was, how innocent and it was the first time since he had thought up this plan to seduce Harry that Severus actually felt guilty. He sat down and looked into those green eyes.

"Why are you crying?" He whispered. Harry shrugged and laughed.

"I don't know, I know I'm not happy... but then again maybe I am." He laughed again before his entire body sagged and he slumped against Severus, crying harshly. Severus closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around him.

That poor child...

"Why do things like this always happen to me?" Harry whispered into his robes. Severus wished he had an answer.

He just wanted to see Harry smile...

"Harry?"

"Yes Severus."

"...I made you Tiramisu." Harry pulled away and looked up at him.

"What?"

Severus blushed. "I had planned for us to have it later on this evening, but I feel that now... under the circumstances, would be a good enough time."

God that smile.

Harry nodded. Severus wanted to smirk; the boy probably didn't think he'd remember his favorite food.

He took Harry's hand and led him into the kitchen as the boy's sniffles died down.

The rest of the night was quiet. After almost being put into an eternal slumber Harry wasn't much in the mood for conversation. Tomorrow there would be confrontations but for tonight, they ended with a simple kiss and went their separate ways.

And that was Severus' happiest Halloween yet.

* * *

**That's right. This installment was entirely in Snape's P.O.V. But I thought it was pretty good. :)**

**Severus: ... I poured potion from my mouth into his?**

**Olly: Yes. Yes you did, it was like the gay, unsanitary version of sleeping beauty.**

**Harry: Except it was nothing like that.**

**Olly: SHUT THE HELL UP DAMNIT!**

**Severus: Woah, I think you've had a bit too much candy.**

**Olly: NO I HAVEN'T DAMNIT DON'T TAKE MY KIT KAT BARS!**

**Harry: *Hides Olly's Candy***

**Olly: YOU WILL PAY! For that I'm not giving you any more Harry loving until I get 430 reviews!**

**Severus: *blanche* You heard her people! REVIEW! All flames will be used to heat that damn wiggenweld potion...**

** OllyO111**

**Happy Halloween guys. Thanks for being amazing readers. :) 3**

**P.S~ Do you think that potion was meant for Harry or Severus?**


	18. NEWS UPDATE

**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN IT IS THE ONE, THE ONLY...ME!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Look, I know you all hate me and you have every right to as well. What the hell is MY problem? Who the hell am I to not update in...halfayear...

I suck.

I am in the wrong.

BUT I'M GONNA BE BETTER!

I can change, you gotta believe me. My writer's block is gone and I'm full of ideas for this story! I'm at my computer, word is open, my fingers are itching!...

But wait...

Six months is a long time. Like I said, almost half a year...

How do I know you're all still here?

*Silence*

Alright, I have an idea! It's brilliant and genius and fantabulous!

REVIEW!

So here is your challenge;

**I'm planning a big dance scene in the story, but I won't write it if I don't have any one to read it. I also can't have a dance scene without music.**

**So I need you all to leave me a review, sayin how much y'all miss me, and give me your favorite romantic song. SLOW SONG DAMNIT!**

**BUT WAIT THERE'S MORE!**

**Due to my absence, I'm giving you all a gift. You may all submit to me one thing you want in the story and I will put it in! (Dirty joke implied.)**

**Nothing big though. (Again, purposeful.) Something small, like a cheesy pickup line or saying, 'Hey Olly, could you have them eating a pineapple?" You could request robes of your favorite color or a reference to your favorite movie. Maybe a question you want Harry to ask Sev or vice versa. You can even submit a question that the two of them could answer in the after chapter scenes! They sure love interviews!**

**Severus: I do not enjoy interviews, she's just kissing ass.**

**Olly: Don't make me get that duck tape again. I will do it.**

**Harry+Severus: *Cringe in fear* We love you Olly.**

**Olly: *Laughs maniacally.* THAT'S RIGHT! NOW GO HAVE SEX MORE! *Harry and Sev leave.* Good, now I need say... ten reviews at least and I'll be back up in running in no time!**

**THANKYOU ALL AND I LOVE YOU!**

**All flames are... completely deserved. I suck. I am an ass and I am in the wrong. :( I apologize and VOW TO DO BETTER! Goodbye and see you all soon I should hope!**

**OllyO111**


	19. I don't know when it started

**I'M BACKKKKKKKK! HIHIHIHIHIHIHI! Who missed me? *Crickets* ... Yeah ok. SO I GOT PLENTY OF REVIEWS! It was really nice to know that I was still wanted and so I gave you a new chappie as promised! This one even has some masturbation in it, just cuz I felt bad for being gone so long! It's like the teases of all chapters, but it promises a helluva lot! Thanks for all of the song suggestions, (Some of them sucked but hey! Whatcha gonna do.) One of them however really caught my eye. It's rather modern so I'll have to work to get it into the story but I really like the song and in the chapter it appears I'll give credit to the reviewer! Oh and for the guy who was like "You shouldn't pander for reviews",**

**A) I'm a review slut. All my readers know this and love this.**

**B) It would be pointless to update if nobody was reading. Duh.**

**Alright, So it's spring break and I'm going to DISNEY WORLD IN FLORIDA! If that's not enough, I'm also headed to the Wonderful Wizarding World of Harry Potter! I'll take a picture of Hogwarts and make it my profile pic so be sure to check! I won't be updating this week though however I do have three stories in the works, all oneshots. One Harry/Sev called 'On an Evening in Roma" and two Harry/Dracos. I however want suggestions for and unusual Harry/? pairing. It may come true!**

**ALRIGHT SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADIEU!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter. If I did, the Whomping Willow wouldn't be the only thing banging and blowing. ;)**

* * *

"Do you play?" Severus peered over his reading glasses at Harry who was sitting on his living room sofa, reading some schoolbook uninterestedly.

This had become a routine habit for the two of them. Harry would come over and they would either work on that week's potion or have their talk. Afterwards Severus would accompany Harry to the staircase that lead up from the dungeons. The only exceptions were Saturday nights when Harry was required to stay over night in his room in Severus' quarters. (Not that it was much of a requirement to them, more of a privilege.)

There were times when Severus thought that maybe what they were doing was wrong, that someone his age had absolutely no excuse for being with a boy this young. His conscience would scream at him that Harry was barely a man and that he had the rest of his life to find someone younger, more handsome and more fit than Severus. Times when his head told him that he wasn't good enough for Harry, the boy, the man- _the hero_... he could do so much better than some old man.

On the other hand, there were those unforgettable moments when Harry looked at him with such fire in his eyes that Severus could almost feel the heat. When Harry would take the grouch of a man into his arms and suddenly Severus couldn't think of one plausible reason for why the two of them _shouldn't_ be together. Those were the moments that Severus treasured the most. They were the moments when everything just _made sense. _Severus could understand why Harry wanted him. Because if the boy felt the same sensation every time Severus touched him that Severus felt every time Harry touched him... well what fool would give that up?

"I play many things, you'll have to be a bit more articulate than that." Harry smiled.

"You have a piano sitting two feet away from you," he gestured towards the shiny black instrument that was resting against the left wall, surrounded by bookshelves, "I was just wondering if you played it."

"Of course I play it foolish boy, why else would I have it?" he smiled internally as Harry blushed and looked back at his book.

"Well, some people use them for decoration so I thought maybe..." he trailed off muttering quietly.

"I have never purchased or kept anything that I did not, or could not use. It would be impractical and take up space that I could fill with something important," He stood and walked over to the piano. He ran his hand along the top, "It has been a while though..."

Harry stood up from his chair and walked over to him. Severus smiled lightly as he felt Harry's arms slide around his waist, and one smooth cheek press up against his back. Harry had a tendency to be very clingy with Severus, but quite opposite from being annoyed it only made Severus happier. He had never had a partner who was that comfortable with being close to him and while it occasionally bugged Severus that Harry had no real sense of boundaries, if he thought about it he'd probably be miserable if Harry was any different.

"Would you play me something?" came the quiet whisper from behind him. Severus sighed.

"I wouldn't know what to play," he muttered, "And if I did it wouldn't be anything you'd be interested in."

Harry snorted, "You're right, I've never heard screamo music played on a piano," Harry had told Severus about different genres of muggle music and Severus shuddered to think about Harry listening to "screamo" music.

"Alright then smart one, what shall I play for you?" He asked, turning and wrapping his arms around Harry. Harry tilted his head and hummed as though he were in thought. Severus rolled his eyes. Finally Harry let out a dramatic sigh and threw his arms around Severus' neck.

"I'm sure I'll love whatever you play for me!" He exclaimed before pecking Severus on the nose and bouncing off to his room to get his stuff together; it was about time for him to head back to his dorm. Severus sighed once more and sat down at the piano bench, softly stroking the keys.

To be honest, he worried a bit about Harry. Ever since the poisoning incident he had been very dependant on his friends. Severus understood that Harry told him a lot more than he told most other people, but lately he felt as though Harry was becoming more shut off from him. Not much, but enough so that the air felt a little tense when they had their conversations. As if Harry was holding back and Severus couldn't figure out why.

It was two weeks after Halloween and Draco was still under house arrest, awaiting trial for his poison. He still refused to speak which meant that no one knew why he sent poison up in the first place or which one of them it was for.

'_Not that it really matters because I'm going to strangle him either way.'_

_'Whoa there Severus! Possessive much?'_

_'He tried to poison either myself or my lover, what do you expect?'_

_'Not your lover yet though. How's that whole seduction plan coming? I mean, I gave you the benefit of the doubt while you weren't together, but now you have no excuses!_

_'He just got poisoned! He almost died for Merlin's sake!'_

_'Yes... but he didn't, did he?'_

Severus sighed once more and scratched the back of his neck. Suddenly an idea popped into his head... ridiculous though he hadn't played _that _song in years... but it was one of his favorites... he smiled lightly, it could just work.

* * *

Harry walked into the other room and let out a breath, collapsing onto the top of his four-poster bed. It was nearly impossible for him to be in the same room with that man. He thought Severus was beginning to notice.

He felt bad almost, he was spending far more time with Ron and Hermione lately. Not that that was a bad thing- he loved his friends just as much as he loved Severus! It's just that lately...

It had all started at Halloween. Harry knew what happened. He had become a rather skilled legilimens (and he had sort of just asked Severus.) He thought that since he was training to be a potions master he should know how to handle situations like this so he had asked about what happened.

At first he had been stunned. It was terrifying to know that just when he thought he was safe, he had almost died again.

Then he was love-struck. He almost couldn't believe how sappy and romantic it was of Severus to save his life like that.

Next he was pissed. Who did Severus think he was? He could have gotten himself poisoned by pulling that stunt!

Then he was happy. It meant so much to him that Severus would risk his own health for Harry's.

All of these feelings would have been fine. He handled all of them nicely and that could have been the end of it!

But then the next feeling came up. A feeling that Harry couldn't have prepared himself for if he had tried. A feeling that if he was honest with himself had no business being inside of Harry...

He was aroused.

It started off simply, he would be in potions class and see Severus take a sip of water from a flask and suddenly his collar would be a bit warm. Harry would swallow a bit of pineapple at breakfast and he would start thinking of that damned Wiggenweld potion and he would have to hurry out of the hall, hoping his robes covered his erection. It got so bad that one day during a shower in his apprentice's chambers in Remus' rooms, he suddenly found himself jerking off to the image of Severus transferring various liquids from his mouth to Harry's.

_'And now I'm thinking about it again.'_

Before he knew it his fingers were sliding beneath the hem of his pants and he was slowly stroking himself to the beating of his own heart.

This threw a wrench in the whole virginity plan.

It was suddenly a lot harder. He could keep himself from jumping his professor for the short amounts of time they were together but it got harder and harder as time went by. The only way he got by was by keeping as much physical contact with the man as possible. What little connection he got was enough for now.

It was also difficult because every time he was with Severus now he felt like a silly child. Severus probably didn't have these problems. No raging hormones and he couldn't even fathom the possibility of the man masturbating over thoughts of Harry. It was ridiculous really. (A.N. Insert odd thumping noises coming from next room over here.)

The man probably wasn't even interested in sex with someone as young as Harry and here he was, practically throwing himself over Severus. God... how pathetic. The worst part was that most guys his age were jerking off constantly to thoughts of their girlfriends or boyfriends and he had made such a big deal about not being as sexually... flippant as the rest of them and here he was... right on the verge... a few more strokes and...

"Harry? Are you ready to go?"

"Shit!" Harry gasped quietly as he released into his hand. (And his pants.)

"Harry is something wrong?"

"No! Everything is fine! I'll uh, be right out!" He grabbed his wand and muttered a cleaning spell, before grabbing his bag and pulling the door open, smiling at Severus, who frowned.

"Harry... why are you so flushed?"

Oh boy... Harry could only imagine how long he could keep this up for...

* * *

**TADA! DID YOU ALL LOVE IT OR DID YOU LOVE IT?**

**Severus: Wait wait wait... does this mean I'll be getting Harry lovin soon?**

**Harry: Wait wait wait... I'm jerking of to a pineapple?**

**Olly: No, the pineapple represents swallowing. As in potion. Or as in Severus'-**

**Severus: OK THAT'S ENOUGH! *clutches Harry to chest* Don't soil his precious virgin ears!**

**Harry:... Umm... YOU have no place calling me that!**

**Severus:... Yeah... SO! About that Sex!**

**Olly: That's not how I work guys. I raise the sexual tension up until all of the readers are literally RUTTING against their keyboards then BAM! I strike... and stroke. Both. :D**

**Severus: GOD DAMNIT I JUST WANT SEX! Due to you insane cock-blockage you may not upload until you have 570 reviews!**

**Olly: You heard the dude! 15 reviews and STAT! All flames will be used to warm up that keyboard! (And start up the engines of the plane I'm taking to DISNEYWORLD!)**

**OllyO111**


	20. AUTHORS NOTE

Ladies and gentlemen- I am so very sorry to say, That I am abandoning this story.

You all knew it was here already.

It's been over a year.

School happened, and when I finally got back around to having time to write, months had gone by and the inspiration had left me.

That is not to say that I am done writing.

There will be more stories as of now. Just not this one.

HOWEVER. I KNOW YOU ALL LOVE THIS STORY. AND I WOULD LOVE TO SEE IT COMPLETED.

SO-

**IF ANYBODY WANTS TO ADOPT AND COMPLETE THIS STORY, YOU HAVE MY FULL PERMISSION TO DO SO. SIMPLY MESSAGE ME AND WE WILL WORK OUT THE LOGISTICS. I WOULD LOVE TO SEE THIS STORY GOOD AND FINISHED. DE-VIRGINIZE HARRY (In due time of course.) GO CRAZY. BUT DO IT JUSTICE. GIVE THE READERS WHAT THEY WANT BUT PLEASE- IF YOU WANT IT, YOU GOT IT. JUST MESSAGE ME PRIVATELY TO WORK IT OUT.**

****Again loyal readers, I am but your humble servant who has let you down, and for that I am sorry. Please forgive me, and continue to read any new stories I publish. Don't give up on this story. I will make an update if this story gets adopted, just please readers- know that Harry and Severus, would want you to adopt this. So they can finally shag like mother fucking rabbits.

Thank you my children.

And again, my apologies,

OllyO111


End file.
